la génération des uchiwa ou la chasse aux fiancées
by sabaku no lumina
Summary: ouahaha que je suis trop méchante avec eux !vive les manuelles de chasses mdr j'ai eu cette idée en feuilletant un manga de ma frangine pour les transfo ca vient du manga fruit baskets! mwahahahahahahaaha c'est ça le privilège de l'auteur niark niark
1. prologue

Bonjours à tous je commence une nouvelle fic même si 'la fleur or et pourpre de konoha' n'est pas finie j'ai promis a une trèèèèèèèèèèèès grande amie (qui se reconnaîtra d'ailleurs ) que je ferais cette fic même si ce n'était qu'un projet !J'espère que ceux qui lisent 'La fleur or et pourpre de konoha' aimeront cette histoire autant que l'autre !Bonne lecteur !

Disclaimer :Avis :les persos de cette chronique sont fictifs! La ressemble avec quiconque estdonc purement fortuite mwahahahahaha (naru :-.-' ca commence bien !).Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (même gaara snif snif !)

Important :Itachi n'a pas détruit son clan ,il fait parti du village et le trio du sable aussi (naru : on se demande bien pourquoi le trio du sable est là !-SnL : ù.ù Hein ?Quoi ?Mais de quoi tu parles ?).L'histoire se passe cinq ans après l'examen chuunin donc ils ont 18 ans et itachi en a pensées sont entre '' tandis que mes commentaires sont entre /.

Prologue :

.-Sasuke ne soit pas aussi pressé Sakura ne va pas s'envoler non plus !

.-Mais c'est toi qui traîne Itachi !Et puis il faut aussi que tu partes en "repérage" !

Sasuke regarda son frère avec un sourire malicieux.

'Aaaaaaaaah les gamins de 18 ans avec leur esprits tordus et pervers/ il parle en connaissance de cause !/ .On ne peut rien en tirer de bon !Faudrait que je demande a Tsunade-sama de changer sasuke d'équipe avec kakashi cela ne fait pas bon ménage /Je ne te le fait pas dire !L'auteur qui se piche à mort derrière son écran mwahaha/'

.-Sakura !

.-Hum ?Oh bonjour Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san !

.-Bonjour Sakura-san ,bon Sasuke ne rentre pas trop tard !

.-GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN, salut Sasuke et 'jour euh Itachi…………-san./ On dirait qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup! ^^ /

Itachi s'en alla après avoir salué naruto et se dirigeât vers la demeure des Uchiwa où son père l'attendait à l'entrée.

.-Alors tu en as déjà remarqué une ou deux ?

.-Non ,père et pourtant je cherche pas seulement je trouve toujours un défaut !

.-La femme parfaite n'existe pas .Nous devons aller voir l'Hokage dans peu de temps, vas te préparer.

.-Oui pè reviens dans 30 secondes .

.-Je l'espère bien.

Et 30 seconde plus tard Itachi se présenta devant son père habillé avec l'habit réglementaire des juunins façon uchiwa./ c'est-à-dire pour ceux qui ont vu les scans c'est comme son père. deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment administratif où ils retrouvèrent madame Uchiwa /la môman d'Itachi /qui les attendaient. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui avait un gros, très gros dossier devant elle.

.-Bien alors Itachi, je vais rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Puisque ton père a décrété qu'il était temps que tu deviennes chef de clan ,tu dois te trouver une épouse !

.-Je le sais déjà Hokage-sama et j'ai cherché mais aucune ne me convient !

.-C'est pour cette raison que ta mère et moi-même avons regardé dans le registre des ninjas de tout les pays et nous t'avons sélectionné les jeunes filles qui ont le potentiel pour être la femme du chef du clan Uchiwa.

Tsunade lui tendit un dossier qu'il prit avec précaution tant il était volumineux.

.-Tu devras en choisir une avant tes 24 ans ou c'est nous qui le ferons Itachi !

.-Mais père vous avez vu la taille de ce dossier il me faudra un mois pour l'éplucher!

Son père sourit et lui dit avec une désinvolture typiquement Uchiwasienne /mdr les uchiwasien bouahahaha/ :

.-Si tu élimine déjà les plus moches ça te fera un bon paquet en moins.

.-Uchiwa-san cela veut-il dire que j'ai mauvais goût ?

.-Non mais le vôtre est différent de celui de mon fils.

Et sur cette déclaration ils retournèrent tout les trois chez eux .Ils trouvèrent Sasuke en face de la demeure entrain de discuter avec Naruto et Sakura. Cette dernière les entendit arriver et se retourna ,en les voyants elle s'inclina respectueusement.

.-Bonjour Uchiwa-sama, Uchiwa-dono !

.-Bonjour Sakura-san ,vu l'heure vous joindriez-vous à nous pour le souper ainsi que Naruto-san ?

.-Euh et bien….

Sasuke la regarda avec des yeux suppliant ce qui fit sourire son père dès que Sakura les vus elle craquât.

.-Je suis d'accord mais je dois prévenir mais parents !

.-Nous leurs enverrons un message et vous Naruto-san ?

.-Avec plaisir parce que moi je ne sais pas bien faire la cuisine et la vôtre est délicieuse!

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la demeure et Sasuke remarqua le dossier qui se trouvait sous le bras de son frère et le questionna avec un sourire narquois.

.-Mais dis-moi Itachi c'est quoi ce dossier ?

.-Ben en faite ce sont les fiches d'identités des filles qui ont le potentiel pour être ma femme.

.-Tiens donc y'en a beaucoup! Qui les a choisies ?

.-Maman et Hokage-sama.D'ailleurs il y a Sakura dedans à ce que j'ai vu !

.-QUOI ?COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE SAKURA Y SOIT ?

.-Que je soit où ?

.-Là-dedans!

Itachi lui tendit le dossier qu'elle prit et feuilleta ,Naruto regarda par dessus son épaule et déclara joyeusement :

.-Y'a aussi Hinata-chan ! Et ça sert à quoi ce dossier ?

.-Fiches d'identités des filles qui ont le potentiel pour épouser Itachi. / On va le savoir! Qui veut ppostuler pour l'emploi?/

Tout le monde se retourna vers le père de Sasuke et d'Itachi qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

.-Le dîner est servit ,tout le monde à table!

Sasuke arriva furieux dans la salle à manger et regarda sa mère avec des yeux furibonds et demanda d'une traite :

.-Maman c'est toi qui a recommandé Sakura pour ce fichu mariage ?

.-Et bien oui elle serait parfaite pour cela.

.-Mais maman tu sais très bien ce que Sakura représente pour moi !

.-Oui mais cette liste est aussi valable pour toi Sasuke ,tu as 18ans ,il serait temps que tu te trouve une fiancée pour perpétuer le clan.

Naruto et Sakura suivaient la discussion familiale d'un œil intéressé et se tournèrent vers le père qui ne disait rien jusque là. Celui-ci termina son bol de riz et reposa ses baguettes puis ouvrit les yeux et ils virent apparaître deux sharingans.

.-Sasuke tu es en âge de comprendre que dés l'âge de 18ans tu es en devoir de perpétuer la lignée du clan pour la sauvegarde du sharingan donc tu te mettras en quête d'une fiancée en même temps que ton frère.

.-Mais j'ai déjà choisi père !

.-Bien et qui est-ce?

Sasuke regarda droit devant lui , Sakura , il fixa ses beaux yeux verts qui reflétaient l'appréhension et il sourit.

.-Sakura, c'est Sakura Haruno ,je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme !

Naruto, lui, n'avait rien dit et il continuait de manger pendant toute la discussion mais quand Sasuke avait dit cela il en fut bouche bée /d'ailleurs toute la bouche est tombée sur la table mdr/.

* * *

SnL :pfiouuuuuuuuu voilà pour le prologue alors c'est bien ?

Naru : mouais pas mal je peux faire !

SnL : je veux voir ça !

Sasu : c'est une blague ou quoi ?

SnL : euh nan pourquoi ?

Sasu : et mon côté ténébreux t'en as fait quoi ?

SnL : poubelle tu connais?

Ita : c'est toi qu'on devrait mettre à la poubelle!

SnL : Hé oh! Non mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ?Un peu de respect pour une pauvre auteur misérable !En parlant de misérable j'ai fait un nouveau skyblog avec tout mes fanarts pour ceux qui veulent allé voir c'est : .com .Allez revieuw please!


	2. La chasse est ouverte !

Merci à tous pour vos revieuws et j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours !

**Réponse au revieuws :**

**La légume : **attention la suite va être pire nia nia !

**Goudou : **t'inquiète c'est pas une histoire de jalousie je n'y avais même pas pensé tiens. Tu me donne des idées pour une nouvelle fic XD c'est ta faute mdr !

**Aki-kun : **merci pour ta critique positive et avec moi c'est toujours marrant! Vu mon esprit tordu (enfin je crois pour moi c'est drôle mais vu que j'ai un humour bizarre !)

**Renia :**mais de rien et moi aussi j'adore la réplique du père d'Itachi ,c'est pour cela que je l'ai mise lol.

Chapitre1 : La chasse est ouverte !

.-Sasuke-kun ?Pourquoi ?Pourquoi moi?

Un silence pesant se fit autour de la table tout le monde regarda Sasuke qui fixait Sakura debout devant la table les membres tremblants.

.-…………..Parce que je……..je t'……..Mais enfin tu le sais bien non ?

Sasuke baissa la tête rouge de confusion et de gêne. Sakura le regarda étonnée de se comportement, de la part de son coéquipier qui lui ne semblait jamais être gêné. Puis elle eut comme un éclair de lucidité parmi tout ce brouillard d'information / ouah on met une petite ampoule et on se retrouve dans un cartoon géniale non ?XD/.

.-Je veux te l'entendre dire !Je veux l'entendre de vive voix!

Sasuke regarda son père qui lui fit un hochement de tête ,il inspira et expira plusieurs fois! Puis il planta ses yeux couleur saphir dans les yeux émeraudes de Sakura qui fut étonnée de ce subit revirement de la part de Sasuke.

.-Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser ,tu es à moi et personne d'autre / ca ferait pleurer la vielle ménagère de 50 ans devant son écran de télé sauf qu'ici c'est l'ordi./.

Elle baissa la tête ,la voix de sasuke avait été si déterminée et dur qu'elle avait cru ne pas le reconnaître !Elle le regarda et il avait toujours ce regard farouche et plein de détermination et elle sourit ,le pointa du doigt et déclara fièrement :

.-Alors dans ce cas ,Sasuke Uchiwa ,tu m'appartiens désormais !

Naruto ,la bouche toujours sur la table/ faudrait qu'il pense à la décrocher/ se redressa et regarda Sakura avec admiration et déclara avec envie :

.-Ouah, Sakura-chan tu es géniale si seulement je pouvais faire pareil !

Le diner se termina sur des notes plus joyeuses et Itachi partit s'enfermé dans sa chambre et fit comme son père le lui avait conseillé / ca veut dire qu'il enlève toutes les moches ès ce dur travaille/ tu pense bien il a du voir des horreurs ,le pauvre il va pas en dormir de la nuit/ ,il regarda fièrement le résultat ,il ne restait plus qu'une petite pile de 20 feuilles maximum. Il en prit dix au hasard mais une en particulier attira son attention :

Nom: Harukaze

Prénom: Shizuka ( signification: agréable brise du printemps)

Age: 23 ans

Taille: 1m68

Poids: 61 kg

Niveau: Jounin, elle revient juste d'une mission qui a duré près de deux ans dans un autre pays.

Caractère: TRES réservée, a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

Niveau vie sentimentale :Aucune ,n'est jamais tombée amoureuse mais à déjà embrassé quelqu'un ,supposée vierge.

´´Intéressant ,c'est elle qu'il me faut mais bon je vais quand même en prendre une ou deux autres , hum elle a quand même des formes assez avantageuses pour sa taille !´´

Ce soir là ,Itachi s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et se promit d'aller voir l'Hokage le lendemain. Ce qu'il fit mais en compagnie de Sasuke , Sakura et ………………..

.-GAARA ?

.-Ben oui ,quoi Gaara ?Moi aussi je dois me fiancer je suis Kazekage, je vous rappelle !

.-Ah ouais ! C'est vrai !

Et le petit groupe de quatre se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage qui les reçus chaleureusement !

.-Alors vous avez choisi tous les trois ?

.-OUI HOKAGE-SAMA/-san / le san c'est Gaara qui le dit puisque il est du même niveau que Tsunade/.

.-Bien commençons par le plus urgent ,Itachi!

Le jeune homme lui tendit trois fiches d'identitées et l'Hokage le regarda perplexe.

.-J'aimerai que vous fassiez venir ces trois personnes pour que je puisse les juger avec mes propres critères.

.-………Bien c'est toi qui voit !Alors maintenant Sasuke !Hum ?Tiens Sakura, que fais-tu là ?

.-Elle est avec moi et c'est elle que j'ai choisi pour femme !

.-A la bonne heure !Et toi Gaara ?

Il lui tendit une cassette vidéo, qu'elle prit et introduisit dans le magnétoscope et regarda la cassette. Tsunade haussa les sourcils face au choix de Gaara. Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa d'un œil admiratif.

.-Cette fille n'est pas facile je te préviens, Mangetsu est très difficile et a déjà repoussé pas mal de soupirant !

.-Vous m'avez appelée Hokage-sama ?

.-Oui ,ce jeune homme voudrait t'épouser.

Tsunade montra Gaara de la main et la jeune fille se leva et le fixa de ses yeux d'ambres ,un sourire charmeur se dessina sur son visage et une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux.

.-Très bien , je suis d'accord!

Tsunade en resta coite de surprise et la jeune fille la regarda en riant et déclara :

.-Hokage-sama fermé la bouche ,on dirait un poisson qui vient de sortir de l'eau !

.-Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

.-Tiens le Kazekage choisi une fiancée et il ne connait même pas son prénom !

.-Si tu t'appelles Mangetsu mais c'est tout ce que je sais !

.-Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras pour aujourd'hui! Si tu veux des infos, découvre-les !

Et la jeune fille partit dans un nuage de fumée. Sakura ria doucement et les trois garçons la regardèrent, étonnés.

.-Ne me dit pas que tu l'as connais !

.-Et bien si Sasuke je la connais !Elle est toujours aussi spéciale !

.-Spéciale ?Que veux-tu dire par là ?

.-Et bien toutes les personnes qui veulent en savoir plus sur elle doivent chercher les informations eux-mêmes et comme quasiment personne n'avaient envie de chercher et bien personne ne sait rien sur elle! A part moi qui aiss fait des recherche de mon côté !

.-Alors tu vas pourvoir m'aider !

.-M'oui si tu veux !

Itachi regarda ses trois cadets échafauder un plan pour connaître les habitudes de cette mystérieuse jeune fille aux yeux d'ambres. Il sortit de la pièce et suivit l'Hokage pour qu'elle lui présente les trois jeunes filles. Ils traversèrent une multitude de couloirs et débouchèrent devant une porte blanche d'où provenaient des éclats de voix.

.-Peuh je suis sûre qu'il me choisira ,je suis la plus belle des trois !

.-Oui mais tu es aussi la plus faible !Celle qui est au-dessus de nous c'est Shizuka.

.-………

Itachi tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit qu'un murmure. Et la première voix ,plus aiguë que les deux autres reprit.

.-Shizuka ?Mais elle est si timide et réservée que dés qu'Itachi la regardera ,elle baissera les yeux !Jamais elle ne ferait une bonne épouse au pire ,elle pourra servir de potiche !

C'en fut de trop pour Itachi ,il rentra sans préambule dans la pièce et dévisagea les trois jeunes femmes. La plus petite baissa les yeux dés qu'il la regarda ,il sourit et présuma que cela devait être elle la dénommée Shizuka .Comparé à la photo mise sur la fiche ,la jeune femme avait mûri .Elle était un peu plus grande et ses cheveux bleus nuits lui arrivaient dans la bas du dos ,ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été n'avaient plus le même éclat joyeux ,ils étaient ternes et sans vie. Il regarda la pièce d'un regard circulaire et rencontra une paire d'yeux oranges. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire enjôleur et s'avança vers lui .

.-Bonjour ,je suis Kegawa Tachi ,vous m'avez choisie pour fiancée.

Itachi reconnu aisément la femme à la voix aiguë et lui lança sèchement !

.-Et bien je crois que j'ai fait une énorme erreur merci de vous être quand même déplacée!

La femme le regarda choquée et s'en alla la tête haute. Il fixa la jeune femme qui avait pris la défense de Shizuka ,celle-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux au quel il répondit. Shizuka les fixa tours à tours et se dit tristement :

´´Hum ! Je le savais que je n'avais aucune chance ,j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir .Papa avait raison je ne fais que me ridiculiser ´´.

La jeune femme se leva et commença à partir la tête baissée, Itachi se retourna pour parler à Shizuka mais il trouva une chaise vide .Il regarda les alentours avec son sharingan et la vit dans le fond du couloir ,il se précipita à sa poursuite et la reteint par le poignet. Cette dernière se retourna étonnée et rencontra deux yeux rouges sangs .

.-Viens habiter dans la demeure des Uchiwa avec moi !

.-Pa……..Pardon ?

.-Viens habiter avec moi ! Je veux apprendre à te connaître mieux !

Shizuka baissa les yeux tellement elle était confuse, et commença à bafouiller tant la gêne la submergeait / c'est ti pas meugnon ! lol/. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

.-M…..Mais et mademoiselle Tsubamé ?

.-Qui ?

.-L-La jeune femme qui était avec moi !

.-Ah !Elle ? Et bien ,elle va venir avec nous bien sur !

.-Itachi-san !

La dite jeune femme courut dans leur direction et par inadvertance /Ouais c'est ça on va la croire / elle se foula la cheville et tomba à plat ventre !Itachi se dirigea avec Shizuka vers Tsubamé ,Shizuka était vraiment paniquée.

.-Ca va, vous n'avez rien ?

.-Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville ,je ne peux pas marché.

.-Ce n'est pas grave ,je vais vous portez !

.-Merci Itachi-san!

Itachi tourna le dos à Shizuka et Tsubamé posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda Shizuka avec un regard narquois/ un regard genre de dire :regarde l'artiste il ne sera jamais à toi !.nan mais qu'elle tuuuuuuuuuut celle-là lol/. Tous se dirigèrent vers le domaine des Uchiwa tandis que Sasuke ,Sakura et Gaara prennaient en filature notre pauvre Mangetsu.

* * *

SnL : et de un enfin fini !

Naru : c'est plus court que l'autre histoire.

SnL : toi tu la boucle et tu suis le mouvement !

Gaa : la vache ,elle va jamais me laisser tranquille celle-là !

SnL : et non mon petit gaara je t'adore de trop pour cela !

Gaa :T.T pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ?

Ita : te plains pas moi elle m'a mis avec une autre auteur.

SnL : hey parle pas comme ça de nono sinon !

Ita :sinon quoi ?

SnL : je te mets avec kegawa !

Ita : ù.ù' gloups ca va j'ai rien dit !

SnL : revieuws please ,mais qu'ils sont gentils eux vous trouvez pas ? niark niark !


	3. Première leçon : savoir apprivoisé le gi

Voilà alors je poste en vitesse le troisième chapitre car il y a un problème avec mon histoire !

Chapitre2 :Première leçon : savoir apprivoisé le gibier !

Mangetsu se baladait tranquillement dans la rue quand elle aperçut sakura avec deux autres filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

.-Hey !Sakura !

.-Ah ! Tiens Mangetsu !Comment vas-tu ?

.-Bien ,ça te dirait d'aller au bain public avec moi ?

.-Euh ben c'est que je ne suis pas seule et euh…..

.-Pas grave tes deux amies peuvent venir avec nous .Et elles s'appellent comment ?

.-Euh celle aux cheveux bleus c'est Fuyu et celle aux cheveux rouges c'est Momo / on se demande bien c'est qui les deux donzelles ! XD/

.-Bien aller on y va !

Et Mangetsu entraîna les trois jeunes filles derrière elle. Sakura regarda ses deux amies avec angoisse et leur chuchota .

.-Alors on fait quoi ?

.-Ben on la suit tiens !

.-Ah !Oui très brillant sasuke ,tu vas allé dans le bain des femmes peut-être /oh ! c'est Sasuke mais qui est l'autre alors /

.-EEEEEEEEEEH Vous avez fini de faire des mess basses ?Les bains vont bientôt être bourré si on ne se dépêche pas et j'ai réservé pour 17h !

.-Oui oui ,on arrive !

Sakura et les deux autres se dépêchèrent de la rattraper et pendant tout le voyage un silence tendu s'installa entre les quatre jeunes filles. Mais il fut bientôt rompu par Mangetsu.

.-Au faite ,vous venez d'où ?Je ne vous ai jamais vu à konoha !

.-On est de……….

.-On vient de Suna !

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait pincé son amie ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux de la part de Mangetsu et un regard haineux de la part de Fuyu(Sasuke).

.-De Suna ,dis-tu ?Je me demande alors pourquoi le Kazekage va chercher à Konoha ce qu'il peut trouver à Suna!

Cette remarqua fit sourire Momo et elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux d'ambres de Mangestu.

.-C'est parce qu'à Suna ,les filles comme nous sont souvent envoyées pour de longues missions dans des pays différents et il ne reste que les moches !

.-Donc tu insinues que la sœur du Kazekage est moche ?

.-Comment sais-tu qu'il a une sœur ?

.-Je me suis informée à son sujet ,je suis très intriguée par lui !Surtout par ses yeux d'ailleurs tu as les mêmes que lui vous êtes de la même famille ?

.-Oui nous sommes cousins !

.-Ah !Bon ? Alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

.-Pourquoi ?Qui es-tu par rapport à lui ?

Sakura tira sur la manche de Momo et lui chuchota à l'oreille !

.-Gaara !Tu joues avec le feu ,fais très attention !Mangetsu est très perspicace à ses jeux là !

.-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura ,moi aussi je sais joué.

Gaara ne put continuer car ils ou elles / c'est comme vous vous voulez /étaient déjà arrivés dans les bains publics. Mangetsu discuta pendant un moment avec la propriétaire ,puis arriva très gênée vers les trois jeunes femmes .

.-Ben il ne reste que deux bains privés pour deux personnes./ comme par hasard ./

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent d'excitation et elle déclara joyeusement :

.-Bien alors Fuyu et moi en prenons un !

.-Euh ben o.k. si tu veux ,pffffff bon tu viens avec moi Momo ou tu préfère rentrer chez ton cousin ?

Le sourire narquois de Mangetsu mit le feu au poudre ,Momo(Gaara) lui sourit et déclara avec dédain :

.-Pars devant je te rejoins !

Mangetsu partit dans la cabine et se changea ,elle fut rapidement dans l'eau.

´´Pfiouuu ,cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pris un bain bien au calme !´´

Peu de temps après Gaara rentra dans la cabine et se retransforma en homme ,lui aussi se déshabilla et noua une serviette autour de ses reins. Quand il rentra dans la salle prévu pour le bain ,il eut une vision magnifique. La jeune femme complètement nue se tenait debout sous la cascade ,il suivit de yeux l'eau qui tombait sur son visage ,sur ses lèvres pulpeuses , sa nuque ,ses seins fermes et son bas ventre .Il remonta rapidement les yeux pour fixer son beau visage ,il remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait des cheveux oranges ,comme un couché de soleil !Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa du regard ,elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa nudité /de toute façon il a déjà tout vu XD / et s'approcha de lui.

.-Que fais-tu ici ?Normalement cela devait être ta cousine !

.-Tu sais très bien que c'était moi!

Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans ses prunelles claires. Bien sur qu'elle le savait ,elle avait fait des recherches. Maintenant Mangetsu était si proche de lui ,qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Son regard fut attiré par ses lèvres rouges comme le sang ,il fut pris de l'envie de les possédés et pas seulement ses lèvres ,son corps ,son cœur et son esprit .Il la voulait toute entière /baaaaah il va vite lui /Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et attendit qu'elle prenne l'initiative d'aller plus loin. Ce qu'elle fit très vite en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche et en pressant son corps nu contre le sien !

.-Je te veux maintenant ,tout de suite !

.-On va chez moi ou chez toi ?

.-Mangetsu ,tu es sure de toi ?

.-Oui c'est la première fois que j'éprouve un désir aussi violent pour un homme !

Il la porta dans la cabine et ils se rhabillèrent mutuellement ,il l'a pris dans ses bras et la conduisit dans son appartement. Elle se redressa et noua les jambes autour de la taille de Gaara et l'embrassa goulûment tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la chambre ,ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le lit ce qui fit grincer les ressorts. Mangetsu le déshabilla rapidement et embrassa son torse, son bas ventre et quand il crut qu'elle allait refermé la bouche sur son membre fièrement dressé ,elle remonta vers son torse. Il la fit basculé et lui enleva ses vêtements comme si ce n'étaient que des fines pellicules de soies .Il se redressa sur ses deux coudes et lui lança un sourire enjôleur et s'arrêta ,il s'assit à coté d'elle. Mangetsu laissa s'échapper un grognement de mécontentement.

.-Ce n'est pas un très beau son pour une femme !

.-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

.-Parce que je préfère attendre que l'on soit mariés !

.-Mais quand ?Quand va-t-on se marié ?

.-Je sais pas moi !Tu en poses des questions !D'ailleurs j'ai failli couché avec une parfaite inconnue et toi tu trouves cela normale !

.-Non mais ce n'est pas ma faute ,tu n'avais qu'a pas m'embrassé.

Il la fixa avec étonnement ,même sa sœur n'oserait jamais lui parlé ainsi et ce petit bout de femme ,du haut de ses 1m65 le fixait avec détermination. On aurait dis une lionne en cage avec ses longs cheveux ébouriffées. Il sourit l'a pris contre lui et se coucha sous les couvertures ,lui chuchotant doucement :

.-On règlera cela demain!

Elle s'endormit aisément dans ses bras et fut réveillée par des cris suraigu!

.-Gaara ,ouvre !Mangetsu a disparu !

Il se leva en grognant et regarda la femme encore endormie dans son lit ,les cris fusèrent et il se hâta d'enfiler un caleçon pour allé ouvrir à Sakura qui avait réveillé tout le voisinage.

.-C'est bon calme-toi ,je sais où elle est !

.-Ah oui ? Et où ? Hein ?Où ça ?

.-Oh la vache ,c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sakura fixa son amie avec étonnement .Elle se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à l'une des chambres ,elle était nue et très décontractée.

.-M-Mais tu es nue et……..et dans son appartement !

.-Bwoooooooooooooooooooonne déductttttttttttttttttion désolée.

Mangetsu réprima un dernier bâillement et partit dans la chambre ,elle en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard habillée d'un t-shirt trois fois trop grand et d'un short qui normalement devait arrivé aux genoux pour lui mais pour elle c'était quasiment un pantalon qu'elle avait serré avec une ceinture. Cette image le fit sourire ,oui ,il l'avait bien trouvée son âme sœur .

Dans la demeure des Uchiwa : 

.-Bonjour père !

.-Bonjour Itachi,Sasuke. Est-ce que nos deux invitées sont réveillées ?

.-Bon……..Bonjour Uchiwa-sama ,Itach-san et Sasuke-san.

.-Salut Shizuka ,Tsubamé est réveillée ?

.-Euh ,n-non mademoiselle Tsubamé dors encor !

Le père d'Itachi fronça les sourcils et fixa Shizuka de ses yeux rouges, cette dernière eut un mouvement de recule .La plupart des gens avait peur des Uchiwa !Le pouvoir du sharingan les effrayait et Shizuka ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

.-N'ayez aucune crainte ,je voudrais seulement vous posez quelques questions !

.-H……Hay ! Je vous écoute Uchiwa-sama !

.-Que pensez-vous de Tsubamé ?

.-Pa-pardon ?Mais…….euh je –je ne tiens pas à la juger ,je ne la connais pas assez pour cela et puis vu qu'elle prétend au titre de fiancée de Itachi-san ainsi que moi .Je pense que mon jugement pourrais être erroné.

.-C'est justement parce que vous êtes en rivalité avec elle que je vous demande votre avis .

.-B-bien ,alors je dirais que mademoiselle Tsubamé est très gentille ,elle ferait une bonne mère ainsi qu'une bonne épouse .Bien mieux que moi ,elle est très douée ,je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que votre choix soit axé sur elle !

.-Oui mais seulement vois-tu ,Shizuka ,celle qui a retenu mon attention ,c'est toi et vu que tu es très timide ,je pense que tu as fais cela pour ne pas contrarier Tsubamé.

.-M………Mais ce n'est pas vrai Itachi-san !

.-Bonjour tout le monde !

.-Bonjour Tsubamé-san.

.-Oh la la !Shizuka ,arrête avec tes san par ci ,sama par là .Tu deviens ennuyante en plus tu es totalement dépendante des autres ,tu ne sais pas te débrouiller toute seule !

Shizuka baissa la tête, prête à fondre en larmes à la première occasion ,Itachi était fou de rage .Comment Tsubamé ,qui avait été charmante hier ,pouvait parlé aussi durement à Shizuka ?D'ailleurs ,il remarqua que le bandage de la jeune femme était à la cheville gauche ,alors qu'hier elle se plaignait de la cheville droite !Sasuke le remarqua également et haussa un cil en regardant son frère qui fit mine de ne rien voir !

.-alors ,Tsubamé comment va votre cheville aujourd'hui ?

.-Oh !Bien mieux merci vos soins m'ont été très utile Itachi-kun !

.-Il me semblait que c'était le cheville droite !

.-Pardon ? Mais euh non vous devez vous trompez Sasuke-kun !

.-Oh !Non ,Sasuke ne se trompe pas moi aussi j'ai vu la cheville droite !Alors à moins que la douleur ne soit passée d'une cheville à l'autre !

.-Mais………Mais enfin Shizuka dites leur !C'est bien la cheville gauche pas vrai ?

.-Laissez cette jeune femme tranquille et sortez de chez moi jeune fille !

.-Mais Uchiwa-sama c'est une méprise ,en faite c'est Shizuka qui a fait mon bandage du mauvais côté ,pas vrais Shizuka ?

Tsubamé écrasa Shizuka du regard ,cette dernière baissa les yeux et dit que en effet c'était bien de sa faute et qu'elle était vraiment désolée de cet incident. La discussion fut interrompue par des cris vraiment ,vraiment aigus et Sasuke se leva d'un bon !

.-Que se passe-t-il ?

.-C'est la voix de Sakura !C'est plutôt rare de la voir hurlé ainsi !SAKURA ON EST DANS LA CUISINE !

La jeune femme rentra en trombe traînant derrière elle une Mangetsu endormie et un Gaara rouge de colère.

.-Mais Sakura ,pourquoi les as-tu fais venir ici ?

.-ILS ONT COUCHER ENSEMBLE !

* * *

SnL:Alors ils l'ont fait ou pas?

Gaa: MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE NON!

SnL: du calme voyons pas besoin de t'énervé comme ça!

Gaa: pourquoi personne ne me croit?

SnL: ben après avoir dévasté leur village et failli les tués ,je vois vraiment pas pourquoi en effet!

Gaa: Tu fais dans le cynisme maintenant?

SnL: ouais et ca me réussi bon allé revieuw!


	4. deuxième leçon : savoir prendre le dessu

Chapitre 3 pour renia qui me casse les pieds lol je blague, je poste rapidement ce chapitre et encore un autre puisque je vais partir deux mois en Espagne ! Donc vous en aurez encore un normalement et peut-être deux ! Faut voir ! C'est seulement si vous êtes gentils lol

Chapitre3 :deuxième leçon : savoir prendre le dessus sur le gibier !

.-Pardon ? Mais Sakura ça te regarde pas ce qu'ils font chez eux, ce sont leurs affaires !

.-SAKURA ,ON A PAS COUCHER ENSEMBLE ET EN PLUS NE TE MELE PAS DE CELA !MANGETSU DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ENFIN !

.-BWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !Hein quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?On est où là ?

.-………………………………….

Tout le monde présent dans la pièce regarda Mangetsu avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête et même Shizuka semblait gênée à sa place et malgré sa grande timidité ,elle proposa à Sakura ,Sasuke ,Gaara et Mangetsu de régler cela dans une autre pièce pour laisser les autres terminer leurs petit déjeuné. Pendant que Shizuka les menaient dans sa chambre et leur préparait un en-cas (sur la demande de Mangetsu qui n'avait pas déjeuner) ,le père d'Itachi /faudrait que je pense à lui donner un prénom à celui-là parce que l'appelé toujours le père d'Itachi sa fait long / sourit et déclara à Itachi et sa femme :

.-Elle est bien cette jeune fille ,réussir à gérer une situation pareil et de plus qui arrive à l'improviste ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

.-En effet ,pour moi le choix est déjà fait .Itachi ,cette fille m'as fait une forte impression !

.-Très bien mère ,père j'en tiendrais compte dans mon choix finale !

.-Pfffff c'est plutôt facile ,les critères sont très futiles je trouve !

.-Oui mais c'est justement ce genre de futilité qui confirme qu'une femme est prête au mariage.

.-Je le pense aussi mais ne nous hâtons pas trop laissons encore le temps à itachi veux-tu ?

.-C'est toi le chef de clan ,donc c'est toi qui décide !

´´M'ouais de toute façon pour moi depuis le début j'avais déjà choisi .Si j'ai pris d'autres filles c'est seulement pour dire d'être bien sur de moi !Mais si même mes parents sont d'accord ,alors ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire !´´

.-Mon choix est déjà fait !

Tout le regard se tournèrent vers Itachi qui avait adopté une mine renfrognée et déterminée ,son regard se fixa sur Tsubamé qui sentit une boule se formée dans sa gorge.

.-J'ai choisi…………..

* * *

Dans la chambre de Shizuka : 

.-Bon alors je vous laisse discuter tranquillement.

.-Merchi pour la bouffe Shizuka !

.-Hi hi ,mais de rien bonne chance !

.-Merci j'en aurai besoin !

Mangetsu fit une grimace qui ressemblait à une expression de terreur ce qui fit rire Shizuka car Sakura lançait des regards noires à Mangetsu.

.-Alors ?Pourquoi étais-tu nue dans l'appartement de Gaara et surtout dans sa chambre !

.-Ben on a failli couché ensemble mais Gaara n'a pas voulu avant que l'on soit marié.

.-Et il a parfaitement raison ,Mangetsu tu es…..

.-Elle est majeur et vaccinée Sakura et puis comme l'a dit Sasuke ce que nous faisons ne te regarde pas.

.-Dis Gaara ,je peux y allé ?J'ai une mission dans moins d'une heure.

.-Oui c'est bon vas-y ,je peux régler cela sans toi !

* * *

Dans la cuisine :

Shizuka venait de rentré dans la cuisine et la tension était à son comble ,Itachi avait une mine très sombre et Tsubamé semblait mal à l'aise.

.-Shizuka assied toi s'il te plait ,c'est très important !

La jeune femme s'assit comme on lui avait demandé ,et regarda Itachi ,terrorisée par la tournure des choses.

.-Que………Que se passe-t-il ?

.-J'ai choisi celle qui deviendra mon épouse !

.-B……..bien !

Sasuke rentra juste à ce moment et fixa les personnes assissent autour de la table et prit place à coté de sa mère .

.-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là , mon épouse sera ………..

* * *

Dans le bureau de l 'Hokage : 

.-Alors quand penses-tu ?

.-Hum !Cela ne vas pas assez vite normalement les héritiers devrais déjà être en couples .Si dans deux mois ils ne sont pas TOUS ,je dis bien TOUS mariés ,leurs pouvoirs seront réduits à néant.

.-………….Je comprend ,mais tu es sûr de toi ?Tu serais près à marié ton fils juste pour préservé son pouvoir ?

.-……….Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais cela ,ils sont les élus .

.-Mais qui ,qui sont les autres ?Donne-moi tout les noms !

.-Sasuke Uchiwa ,Sakura Haruno ,Naruto Uzumaki ,Hinata Hyuuga ,Sabaku no Gaara , Mangetsu Sae, Itachi Uchiwa et Shizuka Harukaze.

.-Bien six de ses personnes sont déjà ensembles. Il ne reste que Naruto et Hinata.

.-Impose leur un mariage !

.-Haaaaaaa ,ami ce n'est pas aussi facile enfin !

.-Je me fiche du moins que tu utiliseras .Mais il faut qu'ils soient ensemble sinon je ne répond plus de rien sur ce qui pourrait se passer! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette mission est primordiale pour la survie du monde ninjas !

.-Bien ,je ferais le nécessaire.

.-Je l'espère bien !

* * *

Dans la cuisine des Uchiwa/ on saura peut-être enfin qui Itachi va épouser/

.-Shizuka ,mon épouse sera Shizuka .

.-QUOI ?MAIS POURQUOI ?SHIZUKA EST BEAUCOUP TROP TIMIDE ENFIN !

.-Peut-être mais elle n'est pas mesquine et menteuse et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi !

.-Itachi ,tu me le payeras et toi aussi Shizuka !Vous me le payerai tous le deux !

.-Essaye seulement !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard dans le bureau de l'Hokage : 

Les huit ninjas présents dans le bureau se posaient diverses questions dont une qui était commune :´´Mais que fait-on ici ?´´

.-Bien ,chuunins ,juunins et Kazekage .Si je vous ai réunis ici c'est pour vous parlez des mariages à venir.

.-Mais Hokage-sama, Hinata-chan et moi n'avons rien à voir là dedans !

.-Si justement vous allez devoir vous mariez tout les deux aussi !J'ai déjà l'accord de ton père Hinata ,il ne manque plus que le tien naruto.

.-Si Hinata l'est ,alors je le suis aussi .Hinata ?

.-Je……..Je suis d'accord Naruto-kun !

.-Bien alors le mariage aura lieu dans une semaine ainsi que tout les autres.

.-Tout les autres ?Que voulez-vous dire ?

.-Que je vous marierai tous en même temps.

.-Mais pourquoi ?

.-Mangetsu tu poses beaucoup trop de questions !Je le ferais parce que c'est urgent !Tu veux savoir autres chose ?

.-Ouais ,qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je mettes ?Ma tenue d'anbu ?

Toutes les filles se regardèrent et fixèrent Mangetsu avec effroi tandis que les hommes esquissaient un sourire.

.-Ben euh…………Roh ! Tu verras cela avec les autres filles ,elles te conseilleront !

.-Euh vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir m'aidé vous-même parce que euh je ne me sens pas très très rassurée avec elles, enfin surtout avec Sakura!

.-Je ne peux pas m'en occupé moi-même et vu que tu n'as plus de famille.

.-Ouais ouais ça va ,je me contenterais de l'aide Shizuka !

.-Et pourquoi Shizuka et pas moi ?

.-Ben euh Shizuka ,elle ne m'a pas hurler dessus qu'en elle a appris que j'avais soi-disant couché avec Gaara !

.-Roh c'est bon ,je me faisais du souci pour toi !C'est tout !

.-M'ouais ben j'aurais pu m'en passer merci ,à cause de cela j'ai failli loupé ma mission !

.-Et c'était quoi comme mission ?

.-Top secret même pour le Kazekage !C'est une mission d'anbu de Konoha !

.-Tu n'as pas besoin de leur en dire plus pour le moment .Quand tu seras mariée tu feras ce que tu veux !Vous pouvez disposez !

Les quatre couples sortirent du bureau et les femmes partirent vers la boutique de robe de mariée.

.-Mangetsu comment se fait-il que………….. ?Mangetsu reviens ici !

.-Miaou ? Pardon ?Euh euh je……..Je peux pas venir j'ai une importante mission ,il faut que j'y aille !Allez salut !

Mangetsu s'apprêtait a partir en courant quand Naruto la pris en dessous des aisselles et la maintint suspendue à une dizaine de cetimètres du sol !

.-Miaou ,mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ?

.-Même les femmes comme toi ont droit à une robe de mariée décente !

.-Ca veut dire quoi le comme toi ?Et puis j'en ai pas besoin de ta robe qui va coûté super cher et que je vais mettre qu'une seule fois dans ma vie / Ouais elle a raison ,on se paye des robes bien chers et tout le touticuanti et on ne les mets qu'une seule fois c'est vraiment dingue non /Ma tenue d'anbu fera bien l'affaire non ?

.-La mariée doit être en blanc andouille ,tu n'as jamais assister à un mariage ou quoi ?

.-Comment veux-tu que j'assiste à un mariage alors que je n'ai plus de famille et que j'ai toujours refuser de me faire des amis ?

.-Comment ça tu n'as plus de famille ?Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulut te faire d'amis ?

.-Tiens donc monsieur le Kazekage se pose enfin des questions sur la fille qu'il a choisit pour femme c'est pas trop tôt !Je pensais ne jamais voir arrivé la moindre petite question.

.-Alors ,réponds à mes questions.

.-Moi ,je peux y répondre !

Les huit ninjas se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et découvrir………

* * *

SnL : la suite au prochaine épisode . !

Les filles :ah ! non tu peux pas faire cela enfin !

SnL : ben tiens je vais me gêner.

Saku : peuh ! en faite c'est parce qu'elle a de moins en moins de revieuws donc elle va vite expédier cette fic et arrêter d'écrire parce qu'elle est déçue !

SnL : là tu confonds avec ma sœur !Jamais je n'arrêterais d'écrire, je suis trop sadique pour cela et puis sa me défoule ! Alors comme vous êtes de très bon punching-ball autant en profiter !

Gaa : ouais mais si tu fais des trucs trop vache fais gaffe parce que nous aussi on a envie de se défouler !

SnL : beuh ,tu peux pas faire ça sinon y aurai plus de fiction !

Gaa : ben tiens je vais pas me gêner qu'est-ce que tu crois toi ?

SnL : au secours aider moi ,il me fout les jetons !


	5. troisième leçon : Ne jamais lâcher prise

Chapitre 4 et pour le 3 j'ai eu 3 revieuws c'est mieux que le précédent bon comme je n'étais pas là pendant le week-end je poste ce chapitre pour vous faire plaisir ô lecteur adoré lol .Nan mais je remercie chaleureusement mes deux revieuwer et ma revieuweuse lol.

**Réponse au revieuws /même si y'en ai pas beaucoup sa fait toujours plaisir :**

Renia :alors comme cela on aime me casser les pieds ? tu va voir je vais me venger niark niark lol .Tu es toujours aussi curieuse toi mdr .Je t'adore de trop gros bisou ma nono !

Bl Bl : ha ha la voix mystérieuse c'est…………..T'as qu'a lire ce chapitre XD mdr merci pour ta revieuw et puis pourquoi tu met toujours poisson à la fin ?aaaaaaaa J'ai compris tu veux m'en donné un ? Alors pour moi ça sera…………huuuuuuuuuuum une sole oué c'est trop bon ça lol merci et gros bisou .

Goudou :aaaaaaa voici le revieuwer intensif mdr et ouais y a toujours du suspens c'est le mot clé de la chose !Mais quel chose ! Ha ha …………….je me le demande donc si tu as une idée dis le moi lol !Mais désoler ce n'est pas le frère de la demoiselle mais son demi-f…. ,t'as qu'a deviner ou lire le chapitre lol ! Gros bisou ,poutout poutout bien baveux mdr XD .

Chapitre 4 : troisième leçon : Ne jamais lâcher prise ,en toutes circonstance gardé son calme !

Les huit ninjas se retournèrent et virent…………un couloir vide !

.-Ben j'avais cru entendre une voix !

.-Moi aussi t'as pas rêvé naruto !

.-Miaou !Peut-être que naruto et sasuke ont des illusions et entendent des voix !

.-Pas du tout je suis en bas !

.-Oh !Je l'ai entendue moi aussi !Miaou c'est peut-être un fantôme !

.-MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE SUIS EN BAS !

Les huit ninjas regardèrent dans la direction donnée et virent un petit garçon qui devait avoir six ou sept ans !

.-Et qui tu es toi ?

.-Je suis Akane Sae !

.-Sae ,il a le même nom que Mangetsu !

.-( - ) /ça c'est la tête de Mangetsu je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais elle dit souvent miaou c'est pour que vous puissiez la reconnaître dans les dialogues/ Bonne déduction naruto ,c'est mon demi-frère !Il est plus âgé que moi ,il doit avoir euh……………………..T'as quel âge Akane ?

.-24 ANS CRETINE TU NE SAIS MEME PAS L'AGE DE TON FRERE !

.-Ben tu as disparu quand j'avais quatre ans ,je crois que c'était juste après la destruction du clan !Je me trompe ?

.-Non sauf à un détail près ,je n'ai pas disparu ,j'ai été envoyer en mission à Iwa no kuni et j'étais déjà parti lors de la destruction .Je ne l'ai appris que deux mois plus tard que la clan Sae a été détruit ,si je suis revenu c'est parce qu'on ma dit que la dernière héritière du clan allait se marier avec le Kazekage et que plusieurs unions entre des clans prestigieux se feraient en même temps !

.-Miaou !

Mangetsu pris son ´grand´ frère dans ses bras et celui-ci se transforma en serpent à son contact tandis que Mangetsu se transforma en renarde !

.-IDIOTE TU AS OUBLIER QUE DANS NOTRE CLAN ,SI ON TOUCHAIT UNE PERSONNE DU SEXE OPPOSER ET QUE CELLE-CI N'EST PAS NOTRE AME SŒUR ON SE TRANSFORME ?

.-Désoléééééééééééééééééééeeeeeeeeeeeeee ,j'avais oublié puisque je faisais équipe avec deux filles.

.-Oh ! Ben ça alors ,mais qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ce bins ?

.-Ah !Oui vous êtes encore là vous !

.-Bien que l'on est encore là idiote !

.-Miaaaaaaaaaaa ,Sasuke soit pas si méchant avec moi!

La renarde s'approcha de lui et mit sa truffe dans le creux de sa main .Sasuke recula et la renarde le fixa avec ses yeux d'ambres. Elle se retourna vers les trois autres hommes qui la regardaient étonnés. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leurs dit avec une pointe de colère dans la voix :

.-Ben quoi ,vous n'avez jamais vu de renard ou quoi ?

.-Si moi j'en ai déjà vu à Suna. D'ailleurs c'était pendant une mission avec Naruto mais un renard qui parle et qui plus est qui va bientôt devenir ma femme !Ca jamais !

La renarde reprit sa forme humaine et la fumée laissa apparaître Mangetsu nue et les trois hommes détournèrent le regard tandis que Gaara soupira .Il enleva son t-shirt et le lui enfila.

.-Bon maintenant ,toi et moi on rentre .

.-Mais je peux rentré chez moi ! Avec Akane bien sur ,j'ai une chambre d'amis !

.-Non! A partir de maintenant ,tu vas habité avec moi et tu laisseras ton appart à ton demi-frère !

.-Miaou ,à vos ordres chef !

Gaara sourit et il partit avec Mangetsu, Sasuke prit Sakura par la main ,il la conduisit dans la demeure des Uchiwa et l'emmena dans sa chambre sous le regard ébahi de ses parents qui se regardèrent et eurent un sourire de connivence.

* * *

Dans la chambre de sasuke :

.-Sasuke ,qu'est-ce que…

.-Je ne veux pas que tu continue de voir Mangetsu ,elle est trop bizarre cette fille. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure quand elle s'est transformée en renarde !

.-C'est un des pouvoirs héréditaires de son clan Sasuke ,comme toi et Itachi qui possédé le sharingan. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on peut la qualifier de bizarre ,enfin Sasuke tu te fais trop de soucis !

´´Surtout quand il s'agit de toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux me faire du soucis quand tu n'es pas près de moi !´´

.-Sasuke quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il le regarda et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine ,il voulait la garder près de lui ,qu'elle ne le quitte jamais ,à aucun moment il ne voulait être séparé d'elle.

.-Sasuke ,tu es sur que tout va bien ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse ,Sakura pensa qu'il voulait être seul et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Sasuke la retint fermement par le bras. Il l'a fit basculer pour qu'elle atterrisse dans ses bras. Sakura fut étonnée de ce geste et voulut se défaire de l'emprise de Sasuke mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

.-Non , je ne veux pas que tu partes ,que tu me quittes.

.-Mais je ne te quittes pas, je retourne chez moi ,c'est tout !

.-Maintenant chez toi ,c'est ici ! Alors viens emménager tout comme Shizuka et Mangetsu ,elles sont parties habiter chez leurs fiancés.

.-Très bien ,je vais en discuté avec mes parents.

.-Reste ici pour cette nuit alors !S'il te plait !

.-Mais enfin ,je ne peux pas ,il faut que je prévienne mais parents et tu as vus l'heure !

.-Alors ne les préviens pas !

Sasuke embrassa Sakura avec vigueur et Sakura y répondis. Dans un sens ,elle comprenait Sasuke et elle avait très envie de resté avec lui ce soir !Et puis pourquoi pas de toute façon ses parents commençaient à désespéré de la voir resté enfermée à la maison. Donc ,elle pouvait bien se laissé allez ce soir avec Sasuke !

* * *

Quelques instant plus tôt à quelques rues de la demeure des uchiwa : 

.-Dis-moi Shizuka ,sa te dérangerait de venir dormir dans ma chambre à partir de maintenant ?

Shizuka rougit fortement et soudain trouva un fort attrait à regardé le sol qui semblait la captivée. Il se retourna vers elle ,lui souleva le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shizuka semblait hésité puis elle posa timidement ses mains sur sa nuque mais quand Itachi posa ses mains sur hanches / laisseuh tes mains sur mes hancheuuuuuuuuuuh lol . ben quoi vous connaissez pas la chanson / toutes se inhibitions s'envolèrent pour laissez place au plaisir pur et violent. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la conduisit directement dans sa chambre /ouah ! il a été vite moi je vous dis pour certains trucs les mecs sont apparentés à superman tandis que pour d'autres choses on dirait qu'il descende des escargots ! mdr/. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et commença à la déshabillé /vais faire un p'tit passage hem hem pour renia -.- quand je dis qu'elle est perverse personne veut me croire / tandis que de son coté Shizuka se contentait d'effleuré son visage ,il se déshabilla prestement /ben tiens qu'est-ce que je vous disais à propos de superman /.

* * *

/Voilà le passage lemon ou hem hem dans mon langage lol donc si vous voulez pas lire et bien moi je dis PASSE TON CHEMIN TAFIOLLE ! mdr de tout façon ze feuré un p'tit résumer ! ;p/

* * *

Itachi lécha les pointes roses de ses seins fermes et ronds ,il les pris dans ses mains et commença à agacé leurs pointes durs. Tout en picorant son cou de petit baiser ,il descendit une de ses mains vers le cœur moite de sa féminité / moi je dis faut vraiment lire les harlequins on en apprend des choses la dedans !Non non ,I'am not perverse ,je m'instruits nuance y introduisit un doigt auquel il intima un mouvement de va et viens langoureux. Shizuka ,toujours aussi passive, s'enhardit quand il la pénétra et elle parcoura son corps avec des mouvements de mains gracieux et léger .Elle lui griffa le dos quand ses mouvements de hanches se firent plus rapides .La sueur perlait sur le torse d'Itachi et Shizuka recueillit une perle de sueur avec sa langue .Itachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux la jeune femme timide et réservée avait laissé place à une femme sensuelle et magnifique. Ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de son visage en sueur et ses yeux brillaient de désir ,une lueur farouches s'y était allumés. Ils firent l'amour pendant deux bonnes heures / tu parles ,m'étonnes pas que c'était deux bonnes heures / puis Itachi se retira et s'écroula sur le dos.

* * *

/Fin du passage hem hem alors pour les personnes pudiques qui n'ont pas voulut lire ce passage ( je vous dis : VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ RIEN A L'ART DE L'ECRITURE !) itachi et shizuka ont passé une nuit blanche à faire vous savez quoi avec vous savez qui !……………..nan vous savez pas ? Et bien tant pis fallait lire XD/

* * *

.-Shizuka !

La jeune femme tourna la tête et accrocha son regard à celui de son amant .Ils étaient tout les deux haletants et sa poitrine se souleva de manière saccadée. Dans les yeux d'Itachi ,une lueur indéfinissable c'était allumée. Shizuka se redressa sur son séant et il en fit de même.

.-Tu n'étais pas vierge !Je veux savoir avec qui tu l'as fais !

Shizuka le regarda horrifiée et se couvrit avec le drap ,ce qui étonna Itachi. Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement et la berça pendant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

´´Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne regrette pas tout de même ?´´.

Elle se redressa ses yeux encore brillant de larmes trop longtemps contenues et lui déclara sans préambule.

.-J'ai été violée quand j'étais enfant !

* * *

SnL : et voilà fin de chapitre !

Ita : tu as bien choisi ton moment dis donc !

SnL : Moi ? toujours ! ça va t'es pas trop contrarié ?

Ita : nan je suis pas contrarié ,je suis furieux ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça !

SnL : c'est pas moi qui ai décidé donc faut pas m'en vouloir à moi !

Sasu : et j'espère que tu vas expliqué ce que l'on a fait sakura et moi !

SnL : oui dans le prochain chapitre !Normalement ,il y aura un passage hem hem pour chaque couple !

Gaa : tant mieux parce que….

SnL : gaara tu es pervers ! . kyaaaaaaa ,il n'attendait que cela .

Gaa :-.-' mais oui bien sur ,si ça te plait de croire ça !

SnL : oui oui ça me plait lol allez revieuwer, revieuweuse à vos clavier et souris !


	6. Quatrièmes leçons :surtout bien s’occ

Le chapitre au chiffre 5 (tadam musique qui fait peur !) pourquoi 5 ? Parce que ca suit la logique des choses XD !

**Réponses au revieuws :**

: et oui avec moi c'est jamais sasuke normale ,je l'aime pas trop ! Enfin bon c'est pas grave parce que Gaara et Itachi effacent totalement la présence de Sasuke-le-glaçon !Et puis pour le lemon y'en aura d'autres promis lol et puis t'inquiète pas tu peux pas être aussi perverse que renia (niark niark renia je t'avais bien dis que je me vengerais !). Gros bisou et merci encore !

Dodie Rogue : ouuuuuh toi t'es aussi perverse qu'elle mdr c'est aussi pour cela que tes fics sont géniale !Et puis si quelques vous dis que vous êtes perverse faut lui répondre : « Non ! non ,je m'instruis ce n'est pas pareils ! »mdr .Mais bon vois-tu renia est un cas appart c'est la plus obsédée du groupe (. ze t'aimeuh ma nono shérie !). Je vais te dire franchement en harlequins je ne lis que les collections passions, azur et audace mais j'aime moins les horizons ! Et pour ta contribution je pense que je vais en faire usage maintenant car j'aimerais faire un passage hem hem entre naruto et hinata et malgré tout ce que j'ai lu je n'y arrive pas snif snif si c'est pas malheureux tout cela !Pour me contacter ,tu peux utilisé cette adresse . gros bisou et merci !

Renia : pas la peine de faire celle qui ne savait rien alors que tu étais au courant et en faite t'as rien compris du tout nah ! Pourquoi ? Euh ben euh parce que je l'ai décidé tiens ! lol ze t'aimeuh ! gros bisou ma revieuweuse chérie !

Yami Shino :oué hein toi aussi tu compatis lol mais c'est pas moi qui a choisi de la violée…………..attends je réfléchis a ce que je viens de dire…………nan c'est pas moi qui ai choisi de la faire violée…………………bon enfin bref c'est pas moi qui ai choisi quoi voilà lol merci et gros bisou !

Chapitre5 : Quatrièmes leçons :surtout bien s'occuper du gibier quand il est capturé.

.-Tu……..Tu quoi ?

.-Je……..je me suis faite……..

Shizuka fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Itachi qui sentit quelques pulsions meurtrières montés en lui ! Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme toujours en pleure et lui demanda d'une voix douce et sensuelle /bizarre mais le mot sensuel ne s'accorde pas très bien à la situation ! XD/ :

.-Shizuka ,qui t'a fait cela ?Dis-le moi je suis là pour toi !

.-Un…………Un ami de mon père mais il est déjà...En faite ,il est mort peu de temps après que mon père ai appris que j'ai été violée par lui !Mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son assassin.

.-Tu n'as jamais pensez à la possibilité que ce soit ton père qui l'ai tué ?

Shizuka releva la tête vers lui ,le cœur d'Itachi fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle était magnifique ,ses long cheveux lui collaient aux joues et les larmes avaient tracés des sillons rouges sur ses joues. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte orageuse et ses lèvres ainsi que sa peau brillaient à la lumière de la lune ronde et pleine.

.-Tu voudrais dire que mon père l'a tué par vengeance ?

.-Non pas par vengeance, au contraire je dirais plus par amour pour toi .Pour ne pas que tu souffres quand tu le reverrais .Tu sais, si cet homme était toujours en vie ,je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains !

Shizuka se blottit au creux de ses bras et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil elle lui chuchota :

.-Merci.

* * *

Dans la chambre de sasuke quelques heure plus tôt :

.-Sasuke, je viens de prévenir mes parents et ils……….

Sasuke se jeta littéralement sur elle ,l'embrassant violemment ce qui ne déplut aucunement à la jeune fille qui se laissait faire.

* * *

Comme promis voici le passage hem hem entre Sasuke et Sakura.

* * *

Il la déshabilla rapidement/ supermaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lol/ et l'allongea sur le lit très doucement. Sasuke embrassa le cou de Sakura ,pris un de ses seins ronds et douloureux tellement ils étaient gonflés de plaisir. Il les malaxa un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui demande de la prendre ,de prendre sa virginité. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et lentement ,très lentement il s'insinua en elle. Une légère résistance se fit et Sasuke du accentuer la pression . La fine barrière protectrice céda sous l'assaut / Sasuke le guerrier part à la conquête de la forêt vierge mdr/, par de léger va et viens. Il conduisit Sakura vers les premières cimes du plaisir / et Kakashi débarqua dans la chambre et dit à Sasuke : « laisse-moi faire tu vas tout planté »/ .

.-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

Sakura se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

.-Pourquoi ?Cela ne t'a-t-il pas plu ?

.-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire / en faite tu es un super coup- et Sasuke se pris une grosse baffe dans sa gueule lol nan ca fait pas sérieux quoi que avec moi c'est fort possible /

.-Alors explique-toi /Parce qu' elle est blondeu lol/

.-Je voulais dire que je n'ai jamais ressenti pareil sentiment auparavant / ouais et ta sœur…………..oh merde il a pas /

Sakura se blotti contre lui et un sourire paisible se peignit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Fin du passage hem hem dans mon langage et je remercie ma frangine fan de scène de cul en tout genre et qui a collaborer très fortement à cette conception / on parle bien de la fic là /.

Et ils se laissèrent tout les deux glissées dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Dans l'appart de Gaara et Mangetsu :

* * *

Voilà alors là on entre directement dans le vif du sujet qui est le passage hem hem.

La jeune fille s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

.-Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

.-Non ,je veux autres chose !

Gaara eut un petit sourire et déclara avec un air innocent /qui le rendait totalement craquant/ :

.-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

.-Veux-tu que je te fasses une démonstration ?

.-Pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être intéressant ./ Nan sans blague tu m'étonne là /

Avec un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres ,elle approcha doucement d'une démarche sensuelle !Elle glissa ses mains sur sa poitrine virile et musclée et les croisa derrière sa nuque.

.-Cela risque de vraiment t'intéresser ./Ouais moi aussi d'ailleurs./

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton doucereux tout en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes !Lorsque celles-ci s'unirent ,Gaara sentit la douce pression de la poitrine de la jeune femme contre son torse. Il sentit monté en lui une douce chaleur , il s'arracha au corps de sa dulcinée .Pris son visage entre ses mains ,la regarda droits le yeux et lui déclara d'une voix rauque et saccadée :

.-Es-Tu vraiment prête cette fois? / En tout cas moi je le suis mdr /

Sa voix déterminée lui répondit :

.-Oui ,j'en suis sur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour reprendre ce qu'il avait entrepris /il ou elle c'est a vous de voir/ tout en prenant ses hanches d'une forte pression ,il lui fit sentir l'étendue de son désir / en bref si vous avez pas tout capté il bande mais c'est dit plus joliment merci didine la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la table /pour une fois je ne les mets pas dans la chambre ,ras-le-bol du même décor / où il l'allongea délicatement. D'abord ,il lui enleva délicatement son t-shirt/ et lui dit : rends-moi mon t-shirt grosse salope !-………………..nan je vais pas faire cela c'est trop vache et puis vu le temps qu'ils ont attendus / et prit la bombe de chantilly / tiens mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle / la secoua vigoureusement /la bombe hein on parle bien de la bombe de chantilly/ pressa le bouchon délicatement et le précieux liquide blanc et crémeux se fraya un chemin entre la vallée de ses seins vers le bas ventre ! Gaara voulant étancher sa faim ,approcha ses lèvres du plaisir offert à ses envies .Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps / ils firent le 69 pour ceux qui connaissent lol nan pas ça quand même je ne suis pas aussi dégueu/ d'un mouvement de hanches ,il pénétra au cœur même de son intimité .Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur qui fut étouffer par les lèvres pressantes de son amant avides de découvertes. Lentement ,il mena sa partenaire au rythme de la danse antique vers des terres inconnues à leurs jours.

* * *

Fin du passage hem hem et merci pour la collaboration de ma sœur.

* * *

Épuisés par leurs folles aventures , ces derniers s'apprêtèrent à regagner leur tout nouveaux nid d'amour.

Pour les trois couples une nuit fabuleuse venait de se passer et tous s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, enfin sauf Gaara qui ne pouvait dormir bien sur.

* * *

Le lendemain dans la demeure des Uchiwa : 

Shizuka se réveilla dans la chambre de son amant mais ce dernier ne s'y trouvait point .Prise de panique, elle regarda le réveil et remarqua qu'il était bien 7 heures passé !Elle enfila un léger kimono rouge sang et se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine .Quand elle arriva ,son chignon était complètement défait et ses joues rosies par sa course. Tout les membres de la prestigieuse famille des Uchiwa la saluèrent chaleureusement et ne tinrent pas compte de son retard . Itachi la prit par la main et l'assit à côté de lui mais pendant tout le repas ,il ne lâcha jamais sa main . Quand le repas pris fin ,il l'emmena dans leur chambre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche !

.-Reste avec moi pendant cette journée.

.- Hi ,hi mais Itachi tu es un juunin très fort et très demandé et moi une simple petite juunin sans importance !

Itachi fronça ses sourcils quand elle se qualifia ainsi .Il la regarda avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable de lui donné et chuchota contre sa bouche :

.-Ne te dénigre pas ainsi et puis je ne suis pas aussi fort que cela !

.-ITACHI ,SHIZUKA .NOUS SOMMES DEMANDER CHEZ L'HOKAGE.

Itachi grogna ,maudissant son jeune frère de l'avoir interrompu tandis que Shizuka émit un petit rire cristallin.

* * *

SnL : voilà alors pour les passages hem hem j'espère qu(ils vous plairons !

Gaa : ouaaaaaaaaah c'était géniale.

SnL : sans blague là tu m'étonne !Je pense même que Sasuke et Itachi sont content eux aussi !

Sasuke et Itachi qui ont le cerveau déconnecté.

SnL : bon on va pas les déranger quand même !

Shizu : tu en feras encore ?

SnL : ben oui pourquoi ?

Shizu : euh juste pour savoir !

SnL avec un regard suspicieux :moi c'est ce qu'on dit bon, aller revieuw !


	7. Cinquième leçon :ne jamais laissez son g

Bon ben voilà je poste ce dernier chapitre avant de partir deux mois en Espagne ! A peu près deux mois ce n'est pas sur ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me revieuwer sa me donne le courage d'écrire !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Renia: Si j'en ai le droit ! Parce que je suis l'auteur ! Et pour te faire plaisir voici le chapitre ! Tu vas trop me manquer pendant mes vacances snif ! Et en plus je n'ai pas d'ordinateur là-bas c'est pas juste !

Dodie Rogue : Pour les passages, désolé qu'ils soient courts et pas assez détaillés à ton goût ! Et merci pour les réflexions, ça vient du cœur ! Ce n'est pas bien de négliger les autres collections !lol Tu peux monopoliser autant que tu veux l'espace revieuws mdr vu le nombre je préfère en avoir des longues !

Chapitre 6 : Cinquième leçon :ne jamais laissez son gibier seule!

Ils se retrouvèrent à trois couples devant l'hokage. Ce qui étonna les six personnes présentes !

.- Mais pourquoi Naruto et Hinata ne sont-ils pas là /Je le saiiiiiiiiiiiiis parce que eux n'ont pas fait une chose que les autres ont fait/./

.- Car eux sont encore purs si je peux dire !

.- Comment mais que voulez-vous dire par là hokage-sama ?

.- Elle veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas encore couchés ensembles ! Ah !la là Sakura t'es vraiment pas dégourdie !

.- Cela je l'avais compris merci Mangetsu ! Mais comment sait-elle que seulement nous six avons couchés ensembles ?

.- Ben quand tu vois de belles cernes sous les yeux d'une personne ça te laisse supposer quoi ?

.- Ce n'est pas à cause de cela Mangetsu même si ce que tu dis à une part de vérité !

Mangetsu regarda l'hokage très étonnée ! Et elle lui fit une petite moue typique des renards/ vous voyez ? Elle remue son nez /. Cette petite mimique fit rire l'hokage qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Elle regarda Gaara et Mangetsu qui se tenaient côte à côte et leur demanda avec un regard rempli de malice :

.- Alors comme cela on aime la crème chantilly ?

Cette remarque fit rougir Mangetsu et fit rire Gaara qui la prit dans ses bras.

.- Oui je dois avouer que j'aime assez bien. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait une saveur assez particulière je dois dire. Cela ne m'a pas déplut , bien au contraire.

Mangetsu rougit de plus belle et fusilla Gaara du regard. Sakura regarda son amie avec des yeux incrédules , puis ceux-ci s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses poings tremblèrent et ses joues se colorèrent de roses.

´´Aie, aie elle va pousser une beuglante ! Miaou vite se caché derrière Gaara !´´

.- ALORS COMME CELA VOUS AVEZ COUCHE ENSEMBLES ?

.- Euh! Ben oui et alors ? Toi aussi tu as couché avec Sasuke !

.- OUI MAIS SASUKE ET MOI ON SE CONNAÎT DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !

´´Pas faux mais bon quand même ! Mia? Oups, lui aussi va s'y mettre, cachons nous en attendant que la tempête passe !´´

.- CELA NE TE REGARDE PAS ENFIN VAS-TU NOUS LAISSER UN PEU TRANQUILLE ?

.- Je parie que vous ne vous êtes même pas protégés /elle a dis cela en hurlant mais je peux pas mettre les accents en majuscules /./

Mangetsu fixa Gaara qui lui semblait figé. Il se tourna lentement vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix chevrotante /beeeeeeeeeee je suis un moutoooooooooooon:

.- Tu prends la pilule j'espère !

.- />. /Mia pas de chance je la prend pas ! Et puis il y a une chance sur un million que je tombe enceinte ! Donc, pas de soucis à avoir !

.- HA ! HA ! HA ! Mangetsu , je suis ton grand frère , tu dois m'obéir !

.- ……………………………..Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz /là c'est les mouches que l'on entend volés /-.-/et là c'est la tête des persos /.

Mangetsu pris son frère dans ses bras ce dernier se transforma en serpent, elle le pris par la queue /la queue du serpent hein n'allez pas croire autre chose /et le fit tournoyé au dessus d'elle.

.- Euh, Man -Mangetsu lâche-le ! Il va vomir ou perdre connaissance si tu continue /tant mieux, il m'a interrompue dans mon passage préféré T.T/

.- Oh! Zut!

Mangetsu lâcha sans le faire exprès la queue dans son frère-serpent./ serpent-man ça sonne bien dis donc ! On m'a fait remarqué que je donnais souvent des surnoms débiles aux personnages ! XD désolé si cela dérange quelqu'un / Ce dernier hurla, passa par le fenêtre et tomba dans la mare aux canards non loin de là / Et encore une qui arrive par magie, magie magie et vos idées ont du génie !XD! Sakura toujours aussi rouge pris son amie par le bras et la planta devant Gaara !

.- Alors maintenant vous allez m'expliquer tout ce cirque !

.- Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça un cirque ?

.- Mangetsu ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous deux n'ait pris de dispositions pour se protéger ?

.- Ben j'ai jamais eu mes règles !

.- J'ai oublié de mettre un préserva...tif………Tu quoi ?

.- Ben oui je n'ai jamais eu mes règles , c'est un trait génétique dans notre famille, aucune femme n'avait ses règles et c'est peut-être pour cela alors qu'elles tombaient aussi vite enceinte />. /Miaaaaaaa, ceci explique cela !

.- Moi je peux vous dire qui sera enceinte de vous trois !

Les trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers l'hokage qui les regardait en souriants. Shizuka le regarda timidement et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

.- Et………….Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir alors que les premières relations sexuelles ont eu lieu hier !……En……Enfin je le suppose !

.- C'est très simple cela se voit dans vos yeux. N'oubliez pas que je suis médecin !

Itachi appuyé au mur du fond se leva et prit shizuka par la taille. Il commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait savoir s'il allait avoir un héritier plus tôt que prévu remarqua shizuka ! Cette marque d'attention fit sourire shizuka.

.- Alors, vous allez nous dire qui est enceinte ?

.- Tu sembles très impatient, Itachi. Je comprend que tu veuilles un héritier très rapidement mais quand même !

.- Alors Hokage-san ? Est-ce que Mangetsu est enceinte. Aura-t-elle des problèmes ?

.- Du calme, malgré votre jeune âge à tous je suis sur que vous ferez de bons parents, malheureusement Sasuke et Sakura, vous n'aurez pas encore d'enfant! Du moins pas tout de suite/ Et oui et oui sasuke et sakura sont nos deux perdants, mais ne vous inquiétés pas, ils vous reste le lot de consolation /è.é/Cependant j'aimerais quand même faire quelques examens sur Mangetsu !

.- Pourquoi? Il y a problème avec Mangetsu?

.- Non, non mais je préfère vérifié pour être sur de moi. Et elle est assez jeune .Donc mieux vaut prendre toute les mesures nécessaire! Mange………Mais où est-elle?

Mangetsu courait comme une folle vers le cimetière.

´´Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Alors que j'étais si proche du but! Okaa-san/ okaa-san veut dire maman si mes souvenirs sont bons / pourquoi maintenant? Tu m'avais dis que je pourrais contrôler ce genre de chose !´´

Mangetsu arriva devant une tombe où elle s'écroula en pleure . Les différentes personnes présentes la regardèrent d'un œil réprobateur tandis que d'autres semblaient compatir.

.- Okaa-san, tu m'avais promis !

Noyée dans ses larmes, elle ne vit pas le soleil se cacher derrière un nuage et le cimetière se vidé. Elle ne redressa la tête que quand elle ressentit une sensation de froid intense / oué comme quand on vient de prendre une douche brûlante et que l'on sort de la douche…………..ah…….on me dit que c'est pas comparable bon ben tant pis XD elle a qu'a mettre un manteau /. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était encerclée par des hommes habillés en noir sans veste et avec des masques. /mais qui cela peut bien t-il être ? Huuuuuuuuuuum bonne question mon cher Watson! Hey ! Sherlock faut mener l'enquête XD /

.- Des anbus.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure pour les anbus, mais il semblait pour elle que ce fut un cri déchirant le petit matin.

* * *

Dans la rue en face du cimetière de Konoha :

Shizuka rentrait avec Itachi vers la demeure des Uchiwa. Ce dernier était très heureux d'avoir appris qu'il allait être père dans neuf mois. La rue était paisible et silence quand soudain un cri provenant du cimetière déchira le petit matin de konoha/ ben oui il doit être quoi allé 8 heures à tout pété ? XD qué des courageux ce matin je me suis levée à 10h 30 /. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis se précipitèrent vers le cimetière. Ils virent une horde d'anbus de suna no kuni foncé sur Mangetsu qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Un anbu arriva par derrière et lui asséna un cou sur la nuque, ce qui la fit s'évanouir.

.-MANGETSU !

Shizuka voulut allé la cherché mais le temps qu'ils arrivent sur place, les ninjas avaient disparus emmenant avec eux le corps inertes de Mangetsu.

.- Shizuka, rentre il faut que je prévienne Hokage-sama et Gaara !

.- Si tu veux je peux allé prévenir Gaara !

.- Ok! On se rejoint à ichiraku dans 20 minutes !

Les deux juunins partirent chacun de leurs cotés à une vitesse hallucinante.

* * *

Quelque part dans Konoha :

.- Bien, Tsunade l'état d'alerte peu être donné. La roue tourne pour les élus !

´´Oui mais à mon avis, elle tourne un peu trop vite !´´

* * *

SnL : Voilaaaaaaaaaa, dernier chapitre maintenant va falloir attendre deux mois !. 

Tous les persos : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis enfin des vacances !

SnL : Enfin peut-être que j'arriverais à en faire un dernier mais c'est pas sur !

Naru : Tous ce que j'espère c'est que tu me feras apparaître plus souvent dans le suivant !

SnL : Je fais ce que je peux pas ce que je veux !

Sasu : Si justement c'est toi l'auteur !

L'auteur qui tape Sasuke avec un marteau d'une tonne : silence ! Sinon je te fais crever dans la fic en laissant une femme et un gosse et je dirai que tu trompais Sakura !

Saku : Ca y est elle est repartie dans son délire !

SnL : Quelle délire ?ù.ù

Saku : Euh non non rien´´ mauvais plan si ça continue, elle va nous pondre un truc tordu !´´

SnL : Bon aller! Revieuws !


	8. Sixième leçon :Coup monté ou rébellion ?

Voilà alors désoler d'avoir préférer faire mon autre fic d'abord mais le chap était déjà commençé ! allez hop ! lecture !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Shinna-chan : hé hé heureuse que sa te plaise ! j'adore faire de l'humour pour this is my spécialité/ c'est censé être de l'anglish /

Kanzen: effectivement tous ce que tu dis est exacte et je les dit dans mon résumer je vois que j'ai des fans youpiiiiiiiiiii ! lol mais comment tu as fais pour lire tous les chapitres sans en avoir marre de mon humour a deux balles ? that's the questions / encor de l'anglais complètement pourrave faut pas que sa devienne une habitudes XD /

Tsukieina : pour le naruhina faut voir et désoler si c'est rapide par endroit !Je fais pas dans la dentelle c'est ce qui fait mon charme / muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa bon on va arrêté là /Promis vais essayé un naru hina !

Dodie rogue : been tu es la seule a ne pas tout comprendre mais je te jure que pour sasuke et sakura y'aura d'autre occasion ! promis !Au faite arrête les ouais pasque tu ressembles a deidara et tu sais ce que je pense d'elle / deidara : ah ouais et tu pense quoi de moi sale auteur débile ?-SnL : ben que té moche que ton art est complètement pourri et en plus t'es extrêmement conne ! Sa te vas ça /.Pleaze ne me fout pas la paix ! sinon qui m'enverra des revieuws ?

Renia : et oui pour moi une histoire sans mystère c'est pas une histoire ! alors mystère !Comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien toi ! tu as tout manigancer et tu m'as menacée de mort si je le faisait po snif snif.

Etlalanne : mdr et ouais tsunade je viens de lui attribué le métier de voyante ! XD pour mon perso tu sais quoi ! et fais-en bonne usage pleaze j'y tiens / c'est quand même de moi qu'il s'agit mdr / alors pas de torture mais la baston tu peux sa j'autorise mdr /ne m'abime quand même pas trop /

Chapitre 8: sixième leçon :Coup monté ou rébellion ?Attention le gibier a aussi sa personnalité.

Dans une rue déserte de konoha ( tien encore une !XD) :

Shizuka courrait à en perdre haleine vers l'appartement de gaara. Quand elle fut à seulement quelques mètres de là ,elle sentit un froid intense l'envahir. Stoppant sa course , elle scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un passant……Personne dans les environs, seulement la brume fluide du matin. Elle sentit une grande main se posé sur son épaule et une autre sur sa bouche .Elle eut beau se débattre , donner des coups de pieds ou mordre rien n'y faisait ,son agresseur ne voulait pas lachez prise /et il se dit :Purée mais c'est quoi cette drôle de bestiole /. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un bandeau de suna avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'hokage : 

Itachi entra en trombe dans le bureau et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse blonde partir dans un écran de fumée. Tsunade se retourna surprise et énervée par cette apparition impromptue /nouveau mot dans mon vocabulaire et j'ai attendu longtemps avant de l'utilisé !youpiiiiiiii /.

.-Que ce passe-t-il ?

.-Tsunade-sama Mangetsu vient de se faire enlever !

Gaara rentra /lui aussi ,put… sa va bientôt devenir une habitude si sa continue !Ils n'ont vraiment aucune politesse dans cette fic !Naru : si tu l'étais on le serais aussi !SnL :toi silence le renard mouillé /Dans le bureau à une vitesse faramineuse !

.-Tsunade-san, Skizuka viens de se faire enlever !

.-QUOI ?ELLE AUSSI ?

.-Itachi ?Pourquoi elle aussi ?

.-Parce que mangetsu vient de se faire aussi enlevée par des anbus de suna no kuni !Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tes ninjas agissent ainsi ?Ils ont enlevée ta petite amie et la mienne !

.-Mais j'en sais rien moi !Tsunade-san faites quelques chose enfin !

.-Ah, oui ?Et quoi ?Je n'ai aucune information !Mais d'abord ,il faut surveiller hinata et sakura !Partez prévenir naruto et sasuke !

Des pas précipiter se firent entendre de part et d'autre du couloir et bientôt naruto et sasuke arrivèrent essoufflés dans le bureau de leur hokage chéri /si on peu dire sa comme sa /.

.-Sakura/Hinata s'est faite enlevée par des ninjas de suna / sa commence à devenir une habitudes /

Un grand silence s'installa entre les occupant de la pièce et tsunade rompit le silence de sa voix grave :

.-Je veux que vous partiez pour suna ce soir avec une équipe d'anbu !Faite appèle à neji, kiba, shino et lee !Je veux tous vous revoir dans une semaine !

.-BIEN !

* * *

Dans le quartier générale des anbus : 

.-Pffffffffffffff, y a vraiment rien à faire ces dernier temps !

.-Lee , arrêtes de te plaindre !On prend ce qu'il y a et c'est tout !

.-Mais neji ,c'est une simple mission d'espionnage !

.-Il a raison neji sa commence à devenir chiant !

.-Kiba ,tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

.-Ah !Sasuke ,itachi ,naruto et gaara arrivent vers nous !

Effectivement ils arrivaient mais ce que shino avait oublié de préciser c'est qu'ils arrivaient en courant !

.-HEY !VOUS QUATRE !VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE UNE MISSION AVEC NOUS ET GROUILLEZ-VOUS ON PART MAINTENANT !

.-Mais naruto ,on ne sait même pas de quoi ,il s'agit !

.-LEE !ARRETES DE TERGIVERSER ON T'EXPLIQUERA EN CHEMIN !POUR L'HEURE NOUS ALLONS A SUNA !

.-Pfffffffff, et voilà que l'autre con d'uchiwa vient nous donnez des ordres !Mais c'est qu'en plus ,ils ont déjà enfiler leurs tenues ces gros …………./Ce mot est tellement grossier qu'il été décidez de le censurer !Neji soit plus poli à l'avenir !Surtout avec itachi sinon renia va se fachez !et moi j'ai encore besoin de toi /

Tous en courant ,les quatre amis avaient enfilez leurs tenues d'anbus. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par l'équipe tsuki /lune/ et pendant le voyage menant à suna , gaara expliqua la situation et distribua les ordres de mission !

.-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui commande ?

.-Parce que je suis kazekage ,lee et que c'est mon village et aussi ma petite amie .Il y a aussi celle de sasuke ,itachi et naruto. Je vous prie de croire que si dans une semaine ,elles ne sont pas de retour avec nous au village de konoha. Je vous en tiendrais pour unique responsable car sasuke ,itachi ,naruto et moi-même sommes bien trop impliqué la dedans pour ne pas nous donnez à fond !

Les 4 membres de l'équipe tsuki acquiescèrent en silence la mine grave .Maintenant la tension entre les huit hommes étaient palpables et ils arrivèrent au petit matin dans le village de suna.

* * *

Dans une rue en ensoleillée de suna :

Quatre jeunes femmes discutaient joyeusement et faisaient les magasins normalement comme toutes les filles de leurs ages. Seulement, elles n'étaient pas n'importe qui !Et oui ces quatre femmes étaient celles qui allaient avoir l'insigne honneur d'épouser quatre grands hommes du monde ninjas. La plus petite ,une femme au forme agréables et aux cheveux couleur d'aurore se tourna vers ses amies et s'exclama joyeusement :

.-Sa y est ,ils sont arrivés !On fait quoi maintenant que l'on s'est bien amusées ?On joue un peu avec eux ?

.-Oooooooooooh C'est une très bonne idée ça !

.-Sa……Sakura-san ,ils doivent s'inquiétés tout de même !

.-Euh……….Je crois que hinata a raison ,ce n'est pas raisonnable !

.-Shizuka !On va devoir être avec eux 24hsur 24 non-stop !Bientôt on aura plus aucune liberté de mouvement !Alors autant s'amuser tant qu'on le peut !

.-Mangetsu a raison !Et puis ce n'est pas pour une heure ou deux !

.-Si j'étais toi sakura , je ne serais pas aussi optimiste !Car les ennuis commence !

.-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Les quatre femmes se tournèrent vers le bâtiment administratif et virent une horde d'anbus de suna habillé en noir s'avancé vers elles.

Mangetsu leurs murmura doucement des instructions.

.-Vous courrez dés que l'un deux feras un pas !

Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre de la part de ce qui semblait être le chef !Il fit un pas en avant et eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que les quatre femmes partaient dans le sens opposé en courant.

.-Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas !Si jamais une d'entre nous se fait prendre qu'elle hurle !

.-ALORS JE PEUT HURLER TOUS DE SUITE !

.-ET MERDE !HINATA !

Mangetsu se jeta sur l'homme emprisonnant hinata Et lui rompit le cou d'un coup sec et net !Elle sortit une volée de kunais et les envoya sur les assaillants !

.-Et merde !Elle est douée mais je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part !

* * *

Dans une rue parallèle :

Le groupe de 8 ninjas marchait tranquillement quand se fit entendre des cris et des intersections de kunais.

.-ALORS JE PEUT HURLER TOUS DE SUITE !

.-ET MERDE !HINATA !

Ils redressèrent la tête vivement et naruto s'exclama :

.-Elles sont de l'autre côté !

* * *

SnL : Voilà sa a pris du temps mais c'est arrivé !

Man : c'est quoi se bordel ?J'y comprend rien !

Saku : moi non plus !

SnL :Ah !lala sé normale !Vous êtes trop bête !

Gaa : c'est pas si compliqué que sa !

Man : a ouais alors explique moi !

Gaa qui lève un cil avec un air très suggestif : moi je veux bien mais………

SnL : bla bla bla ! allez allez revieuws !


	9. septième leçon : Votre gibier tiens à vo

Yo !Bientôt je ne répondrais plus au revieuws aujourd'hui j' en ai 4 contre je ne répondrais plus !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Bloody Angel :Désoler pour le temps mais je venais de rentrer à l'école donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps !Alors comme cela tu n'y comprend plus rien ?Mais c'est une maladie ou quoi ?XD

Dodie Rogue :Pour la panade je te conseille le bambix !XD !C'est délicieux !Oooooooooooh I'm your good !Quel honneur !XD !Tu n'y comprend toujours rien ?Oh !la la !C'est la misère !

Tsukieina :Si tu veux être avec kiba tu peux mais alors tu devra me joindre par msn pour que tu fasse la fiche de ton personnage !Moi ça ne me gêne pas ! Mais je devrais faire ça dans une autre histoire !Voici la suite !

Asahi Shin'ju :merci pour tes encouragements !C'est super sympa !Voici le chapitre !Gros bisous !

Renia ;T'es u'une sale méchante qui poste plus de revieuw !Je t'aime plus d'abord !Na !

Chapitre 9: septième leçon : Votre gibier tiens à vous !C'est une grande victoire !

Le groupe de 8 ninjas sauta par dessus les bâtiments et il furent ébahis par le spectacle.

.-Sakura !Tu reste avec shizuka je m'occupe de ceux qui arrive !Hinata va chercher les garçons !Immédiatement !

.-HAI !

.-Euh !Mangetsu !

.-QUOI ENCORE ?HINATA TU N'ES PAS ENCORE PARTIE A LEUR RECHERCHES ?

.-Ben ils sont ici !

.-Hein ?

Mangetsu baissa sa garde et se prit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre !Sakura ,shizuka et hinata sautèrent dans les bras de leurs compagnon et ne remarquèrent pas le coup porté à mangetsu !

´´Punaise ,c'est pas vrai !´´

.-HEY !C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE GLANDER JE VOUS FERAIS DIRE !

Les ninjas de suna ricanèrent et le leader s'approcha de mangetsu .Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et la prit violemment par les cheveux pour qu'elle soit à genoux devant lui !Gaara esquissa un mouvement pour les rejoindre mais un kunai fut lancer pour l'arrêter dans sa course.

.-Kazekage-sama ne bougez surtout pas !Mais dis moi toi !Tu te prend pour qui a donner des ordres à gauche à droite ?Nos ordres viennent d'une personne au dessus du kazekage !Donc tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille !Hum !T'as une belle gueule vu de près !

.-Hé, hé ouais !Mais toi de près ,on ne voit que ta sale gueule toute ridée !

Le leader /C'est un sans nom faut pas m'en vouloir mais il ont pas voulu de lui à l'orphelinat / lui tapa farouchement la tête au sol et shizuka fit un léger mouvement de main. Une rafale de vent vint percuter l'homme qui fut projeter contre une façade. Kiba ricanât et le groupe vint autour de la jeune femme ,le visage ensanglanté.

Kiba la regarda avec un sourire carnassier et lui dit :

.-Ah ben purée !Il t'a pas loupée !

Mangetsu sourit et cracha le sang qui demeurait toujours dans sa bouche ,elle se releva.

.-Occupe-toi de tes fesses qui kiba !Les miennes sont très bien entretenues !Et puis tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'avoir des dettes !

.-Oh !Mais je doute pas une seconde que tes fesses soit mal entretenues !

.-Alors la ferme !

.-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA !Vous êtes pathétiques !

Les 12 ninjas redressèrent la tête et fixèrent une vielle mémé sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Elle sauta et atterrit prestement devant eux. Gaara s'inclina respectueusement et mangetsu la regarda septique.

.-Chiyo-baa-sama.

.-C'est qui ?

.-C'est moi !

.-Vous la vielle ?Vous êtes chiyo-baa ?

.-Oui !Et c'est moi qui ait envoyer ces ninjas vous attaquez !

.-NANI ?Et pourquoi ?

.-Parce que je m'ennuyais ,ce sont eux aussi qui vous ont enlevées mais je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à vous échappez aussi facilement !Vous n'êtes pas une anbu pour rien !Wah !Il va me gronder !

.-Qui va vous gronder ?Chiyo-baa-sama.

.-Hahaaaa !Sa mon chère gaara ,tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

.-Euh……….Mangetsu-san que fait-on maintenant ?

.-Hum !Shizuka ,tu saurais m'en dire plus sur la localité ?

.-Oui ,bien sur !Cette région est sous la tutelle du kazekage !Puissance militaire en pleine croissance et économie fructueuse. Le climat est propice à la détente ainsi que l'ambiance du village !Personnellement je pense que l'on pourrait y rester quelque temps !Qu'en penses-tu mangestu ?

.-Mouais c'est vrai que cela nous ferais du bien !Hey !Les gars on peut rester combien de temps ici ?

.-Hé, sasuke !Tsunade a dit que l'on pouvait rester combien de temps absent ?

.-Raaaaaaaah !Naruto t'as aucune mémoire !Une semaine !Elle nous a laissé une semaine et maintenant fout-nous la paix !

En effet sasuke était pleinement occuper a embrasser sa sakura qui fondait littéralement dans les bras de son amant !Mangetsu ricana et regarda neji, shino, lee et kiba qui fixait les deux couples entrain de se bécoter. Shizuka pansait les différentes blessures de mangetsu tandis que itachi et gaara réfléchissait au meilleur chemin pour renter assez vite sans fatiguer les quatre jeunes femmes. Chiyo-baa qui était restée silencieux jusque là s'approcha de shizuka et mangetsu .Elle s'assit en tailleur devant mangetsu qui avait opté pour la même position.

.-Vous n'avez pas trop mal au ventre après ce coup de pied ?

.-Non ça va pourquoi ?

.-Vous verrez dans quelques semaines !

Et sur ses bonnes paroles la vielle femmes s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée. Shizuka se rendit près d'itachi après avoir fini son travail. Mangetsu ,elle, restait assise en pleine rue à repenser à ce que lui avait dit chiyo-baa. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque deux bras musclés /ben oui quand même on va pas la laisser là / la transportèrent.

.-Gaara ?On va où ?

.-Chez moi !Dans ma maison !Les autres vont allez dans les autres ailes de la maison comme cela ,on aura une partie de la maison rien que pour nous !

Elle ne compris pas tout de suite mais quand elle vit la maison ,elle faillit s'étrangler de stupeur.

´´C'est un château c'te baraque !´´

Effectivement la dite maison faisait…….Toute la rue !La grande baraque (comme l'appelait mangetsu) était diviser en 6 parties avec pour chaque partie : plusieurs chambres ,une salle de bain ,une cuisine et un salon. La maison était entourée par un immense jardin /Moi je veux une baraque comme cela !Pleine d'enfants partout partout /. Pour la première nuit les quatre jeunes filles et la sœur de gaara avaient virés ce dernier de sa chambre.

Un grand lit deux place trônait au centre , elle était décorée dans les tons verts et bleus.

.-Ouahh !Moi je veut bien rester ici !

.-Rêve pas sakura !Je ne te laisserais jamais seule avec gaara !Faut pas rêver !

.-Bouuuuuuuh la jalouse !

.-Bien dit hinata !Sakura est sûrement jalouse !

.-Shizuka ,hinata vous êtes pas sympas !

.-Euh , ne faites pas trop de dégâts dans la chambre de mon frère ,il n'aime pas trop le désordre !

Entendant ce la mangetsu eut un sourire de conspiration /avec les dents et les oreilles qui dépasse en prime !XD /.Elle courut vers le lit et sauta dessus jusqu'à ce que les draps sois entièrement défaits ! Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire et temari étaient effondrée et bouche bée.

.-Tu vas te faire tué mangetsu !

.-De toute façon ,il va quand même finir par être défait alors !

* * *

Dans la chambre de kankurô. 

Les garçons soupirèrent pour la énième fois ,naruto avait été faire un tour dans la cave et leur avait dénicher des bouteilles de saké qu'ils avaient déjà généreusement entamé. La chambre de kankurô se situait en dessous de celle de son frère de ce faite ,ils entendaient toute la conversation des filles !

.-Dit temari ,gaara écoute bien de la musique non ?

.-Euh ben oui !

.-Et où sont les cd ?

.-Euh , sakura je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

.-Oh !Allez temari où ils sont !

.-Pas besoin de chercher saku ,je les ait trouver !

.-Mangetsu ,tu es géniale !

.-Thank you !Alors voyons voir !OOOOOOOOOOhhhhh ! YES !

.-Quoi ,tu as trouver un truc bien ?

.-Yep !Il a des cd de rammstein !Sa c'est un boss !Faudra que je pense à le féliciter un peu quand il reviendra.

Shizuka gloussa bruyamment et lui conseilla d'un ton malicieux.

.-Fait quand même attention à ce que tes blessures ne se rouvres pas !Pas trop de folie pour ce soir !

.-SHIZUKA T'ES QU'UNE RABAT JOIE !Bon alors ,je m'ennuie on fait quoi ?

.-Hum !Action ou vérité ?

Les garçons sourirent et certains pouffèrent silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

.- Saku c'est toi qui a eut l'idée tu commence !

.-Très bien !Aloooooooooors mangetsu !

.-Ben tiens sa m'étonne même pas !

.-Action ou vérité ?

.-Action !

Les filles sifflèrent en cœur et rire ensemble de l'audace de la jeune femme.

.-Alors pour bien commencé , tu vas nous ramenez kankurô ici !

.-Oki ,mais il est où ?

.-Sa chambre est juste en dessous !

.-Sa marche !

Il y eut un silence puis une légère détonation ! Temari hurla d'une voix stridente :

.-Mangetsu passe par les escaliers et n'essaye pas de détruire le sol/ mdr si elle l'avait fait kankurô aurait pu assister en directe à une partie de jambes en l'air ce soir !XD /

Ils entendirent la jeune femme descendre les escaliers en bougonnant et kankurô s'apprêtais à s'échapper par la fenêtre quand quelque chose l'en empêcha .

´´Et merde ,elle a dressé un kekkai autour de la maison.´´

BANG !La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et kankurô commença à suer de grosse goutes.

.-SAAAALUT !Je viens chercher mon colis !

Elle eut un sourire sadique et kankurô se cramponna à son frère en le suppliant .

.-S'IL TE PLAIT GAARA !NE M'ABANDONNE PAS A CETTE FOLLE !

Gaara était écrouler a terre ,mort de rire .Kankurô chercha des yeux quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider mais tous ce qu'il vit était des hommes écrouler de rire. Mangetsu le prit par le col et le traînât jusque dans la chambre de gaara. Là ,les hommes se calmèrent et écoutèrent la suite. Il y eut un bruit sourd comme si une lourde charge venait de tomber.

.-Non mais sa va pas !Tu aurais pu me poser plus délicatement idiote !

.-Me traite pas d'idiote c'est toi le débile !Si tu avais marché correctement je n'aurais pas du te porter jusqu'ici !En plus tu es lourd !Bon qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ?

* * *

Dans la chambre de gaara : 

Sakura réfléchit intensément et eut un sourire lumineux !Elle regarda kankurô avec un air sadique .

.-J'ai trouver !SHIZUKA ,HINATA ,TEMARI ligotez-là sur une chaise !

.-QUOI ?

Elles sautèrent sur mangetsu et la maîtrisèrent rapidement ,mangetsu était furieuse et sa chemise était quasiment déchirée. Kankurô la regarda ébahie et eut un léger saignement de nez.

.-Kankurô ,tu dois la déshabiller !

.-Sakura ,tu es complètement folle !En plus ma chemise est toute déchirée !

* * *

Dans la chambre de kankurô : 

.-QUOI ?NON MAIS JE VAIS LA TUER CELLE-LA !KANKURO SI JAMAIS TU LA TOUCHE JE TE TUE !

Gaara était déchaîner et l'alcool aidant beaucoup ,il courut comme un dingue vers sa chambre suivit de près par les autres hilare. Ils déboulèrent dans la chambre , kankurô qui se trouvait à 1 mètre de mangetsu se mangea une grosse baffe suivie d'un 'touche pas à ma femme !'.Les autres mecs complètement hilares s'écroulèrent au sols et furent vite repris par leurs copines .Temari courut vers kankurô pour le relever. Ce dernier se jeta sur son frère en lui hurlant dessus.

.-JE N'AI JAMAIS TOUCHER A TA COPINE !C'est même pas ta femme !

.-Hey !

.-Sa te regardes pas la manière dont je l'appèle !Mangetsu est mienne !

.-Hey !

.-Franchement sa ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle aie essayer de fuir !Vu comme tu es !

.-SILENCE !VOUS ETES TOUS SAOUL !ALORS MAINTENANT AU DODO !

Les femmes acquiescèrent en silence heureuse de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec leur hommes. Mangetsu soupira et sentit deux bras puissants l'encercler. La tête de gaara vint se poser sur son cou. Il l'embrassa , d'un baiser mouiller et chaud.

.-Reste avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait !

* * *

SnL : Me suit trop marrée en l'écrivant se chapitre !

Naru : Sa se voit !

L'auteur qui s'essuie les yeux tellement elle a rit :Hahaaaaaaaaaaaa !alors sa vous a plu ?

Gaa :Si jamais kankurô essaye de toucher mangetsu je le tue !

SnL :Mais euh !Enfin ,il allait rien lui faire !

Kanku : frérot tu es méchant !

SnL : Allez ,allez du calme !Revieuws pleaze !Si j'en ai plus de quatre j'y répondrais !


	10. Huitième leçon:Attention à ne pas s’atti

Je suis assez contente on m'a laisser trois revieuws !Et pour les remercier je vais leurs répondres et pour les autres ! Ben PROUT !Voilà je vous boude !Chapitre entièrement lemon !Je voulais voir si je savais écrire des passages comme ça.Vous m'en direz plus dans vos revieuws !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Tsukieina : Et bien il va se passer que………….Tu vas lire le chapitre10 !XD !Faut vraiment que tu me répondes franchement alors si tu as envie d'être dans une fic ,dis le moi ! Cela ne me gênerai pas de faire une nouvelle fic !Au contraire !Sa va m'amuser !Alors réponds moi !Bisous !

Kakashi-le-meilleur : Ouah ,j'ai un nouveau lecteur !Géniale !C'est un honneur d'avoir une revieuw du très célèbre kakashi !Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira !Bisou !

Asahi Shin'ju :Tu trouves que sa va trop vite ?Je suis désolée ,j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pourtant !Snif !Je me disais bien aussi :'(Désoulée je vais essayer de ralentir !Gros bisou !

Chapitre 10 : huitième leçons : Attention à ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la proie car votre travail peut être réduit à néant.

Mangetsu le pris dans ses bras et enfuit sa tête dans le creu de son cou. Elle l'embrassa doucement et se mit à suçoter sa peau tanée par le soleil.A cause du sable ,elle était devenue salée. Gaara enleva ce qu'il restait de chemise à mangetsu et la poussa vers le lit. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le lit. Gaara empoigna sans douceur un sein de mangetsu.

.-Aie !Gaara arrête ,tu es complètement saoul !

.-Non ,je ne veux pas !Et toi non plus tu ne veux pas !

En disant cela il se baissa et abaissa sa culotte avec les dents .Quand il arriva aux chevilles ,il les embrassa doucement et remonta sur toute la longueur de la jambe .Quand il arriva à la partie la plus intime de sa personne, elle retint sa respira.

´Est-ce qu'il va vraiment…….´

Instinctivement ,elle plaça une main devant son intimité.Gaara se mit à la lècher ,doucement ,il écarta les doigts de la jeune fille qui posa sa main sur sa joue.Lentement , il se mit à la lècher ,introduisant sa langue dans les replis de sa chair. Mangetsu gémit et un liquide chaud se mit a couler.Gaara le lècha et redressa la tête.Il se mit au dessus et la força à la regarder.

.-Tu vois que tu en a envie !Dis le !Dis moi que tu as envie que je te fasses l'amour !

.-Oui !OUI !Gaara s'il te plait !

Il sourit et quand elle crut qu'il allait la prendre.Il la mis au dessus de lui. Elle fut d'abord étonnée mais elle s'enhardit rapidement et commença à suçoter les tétons de son amant qui souriant de contentement.Elle dèscendit plus bas et happa prestement le sexe de gaara. Elle aimait ce genre contact et pour une fois ,elle voulait que gaara ressente son plaisir. Elle commença un lent mouvement de va et viens avec sa bouche ,gaara grogna et la força à redresser la tête.

.-Quoi ?Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

.-Ce n'est pas sa que je veux !Je veux te faire haleter ,gémir, hurler. Ce n'est pas à moi que je veux faire plaisir mais à toi !

.-Mais gaara ,je…..

.-Tais-toi et laisse moi faire !Tu vas voir !

Un sourire inquiètant se dessina sur les lèvres du kazekage.Mangetsu le regarda étonnée.Il l'a pris par la main et la conduisit dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche.Le sourire de gaara s'aggrandi et il déclara d'une voix malicieuse :

.-J'ai toujours voulu faire cela sous la douche.

Elle le regarda bouche bée.Il rit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ,la prenant pour la faire renter dans la douche.Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit l'eau chaude couler sur elle.Ses seins se dressèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le torse du jeune homme.Elle rit et vint lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

.-Alors ,tu vas pouvoir tester.

Il soupira et la saisit par les fesses pour la coller contre la paroi de la douche. Il la pénétra et commença son va et vient sans douceur .Il voulait la faire crier et qu'elle en redemande.La buée commença à se former sur les vitres de la douche .Mangetsu commençait à perdre pied ,elle prit appuis sur les vitres ,ce qui laissa des marques.Les mouvements de hanches de gaara étaient de plus en plus rapides et violents.A chaque coup de boutoir ,il se déversait un peu plus en elle.Mangetsu criait ,haletait.Dans un dernière effort ,il se poussa sur elle et poussa un crit.

Mangetsu le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Il sourit et coupa l'eau.Il prit un serviette et se mit à l'essyuer .Elle se laissa faire et s'appuya sur le torse puissant du jeune kazekage /J'ai toujours voulu dire ça !XD/.Quand il eut finit ,elle lui pris la serviette des mains et le frictionna avec vigueur.Quand elle arriva vers le bas , elle laissa tomber la serviette et empoignat le sexe gonfler de son amant.Sa main fit un mouvement de va et vient.Il sourit la retint gentiment. Elle le regarda frustrée et il lui sourit gentiment.

.-Je ferais ce que tu veux en contre partie.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et lui sauta au cou.

.-Je veux que tu me fasses encor l'amour.

Il la regarda étonnée et pouffa malicieusement .Il la prit par la taille et la porta dans la chambre.

.-Tu n'es pas facilement épuisée ,toi !Petite coquine !Mais au faite ,tu n'as pas encore crier !

Elle sourit et s'allongea sur le lit ,l'entrainant avec elle. Quand il fut sur elle, elle le pressa contre et lui demanda alors de la faire crier .Il se redressa et la pénétra lentement ,sensuellement.Quand il fut totalement en elle , il se tourna sur le dos pour qu'elle se retrouve sur lui.Cette position la surprit beaucoup mais rapidement,elle se mit à onduler des hanches .Pour ne pas que cela soit trop épuisant pour elle ,gaara l'agrippa par les hanches et la guida vers le plaisir ultime .

* * *

Dans la chambre en dessous :

Kankurô se retourna enor une fois dans son lit.Sa allait bientôt faire deux heures que mangetsu et gaara étaient revenus dans leurs chambres.Depuis deux heures le lit cognait contre le mur ,l'empêchant de dormir.Et pour combler le tout mangetsu se mit à crier.Kankurô grogna et hurla d'une voix enragée :

.-Vous avez bientôt finis la ou quoi ?

Le bruit s'arrêta et il entendit mangetsu rire doucement .Un bruit sourd s'en suivit puis plus rien. Il soupira ,enfin ,il allait pouvoir dormir !

* * *

Dans la chambre de shizuka et itachi : (passage spéciale pour rénia)

Itachi s'éffondra sur son lit complètement hilare mais quand il croisa une pair d'yeux bleux nuit ,il sentit la morsure du plaisir se réveiller en lui.Il agrippa shizuka par la taille.Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux et elle lui mordit gentiment le lobe de l'oreille. L'alcool étant partiellement dissipé. Il se repéra facilement et coucha shizuka sur le lit .Elle le déshabilla avec des gestes fébriles.Il en fit de même avec une assurance désarmente.Il se remis à la découverte des courbes de son amante. Elle aussi explorait le corps d'itachi et s'émerveillait encore de la fermeté de ses muscles ,de la douceur de sa peau et de son gôut salé. Lentement ,il la pénétra à chaque coup de reins ,il la regardait dans les yeux.Shizuka en voulait plus ,bien sur elle aimait l manière tendre d'itachi mais pour une fois ,elle voulais que ce soit violent ,passionné. Elle lui expliqua son désir de changement et itachi la regarda perplèxe.Quand il vit son regard déterminer ,il augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements.Shizuka ondulait gracieusement des hanches lui rendant coups pour coups.Au bout de deux heures ,la sueur et la fatigue se faisait ressentir mais shizuka fit un mouvement de hanche et se retrouva au dessus de son bien-aimé.Elle se pencha et lui dit d'une voix langoureuse :

.-Je prend le relais.

Pour prouver ses paroles ,elle posa ses mains sur son torse et balança ses hanches .Itachi grogna et agrippa ses hanches pour faire accélérer le mouvement .Shizuka rejeta la tête en arrière ,ses cheveux bleux balayant sa chute de rein.Dans un dernier mouvement ,ils jouirent ensemble. Le sperme envaillit son vagin ,tandis que itachi se redressa et lui caressa les cheveux .Il soupira et se rallongea en l'entrainant avec lui.

.-Maintenant dort , demain je vais t'emmener quelques part.

Elle se redressa sur un coude intérressée et piqua par sa nouvelle curieusité.

.-Ah oui ?Et où vas-tu m'emmené ?Hein ?Où ça ?

Il sourit et la fixa avec bonne humeur.Elle resemblais à une petite fille qui voulait ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël à l'avance. Il pouffa la faisait s'impatienter encore plus.

.-C'est une surprise enfin shizuka !Ne sois pas si impatiente ,mon cœur.Tu seras vraiment contente de cette surprise !

Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit.Itachi lui caressa les cheveux pendant encore un moment avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Dans la chambre de gaara :

Lumina couvrait le torse de gaara de caresses furtives.Ses cheveux d'aurores éparpillés sur le corps de son amant.Gaara lui retirait amoureusement les mèches collées par la sueur sur son visage.Elle bougea sensuellement et leva le visage pour lui demander timidement :

.-Tu crois que kankurô c'est endormi ?

Il la regarda étonnée et une lueur malicieuse brilla au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Un sourir sensuelle se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et fit peser tout son poids sur elle.

.-Pourquoi tu as envie de recommençer ?

Elle eut un sourir narquois et se mit sur le ventre lui tournant le dos.Elle lui dit boudeuse :

.-Nan ,Parce que tu es vraiment trop méchant quand tu me fais l'amour !

Il la regarda vraiment étonnée.Et caressa son dos d'un air coupable.

.-C'est vrai je te fais mal ?Tsu-chan !Si je te fais mal durant l'acte ,il faut me le dire !

Il la retourna ,regarda tristement ses yeux d'ambres. La prenant dans ses bras délicatement comme si elle était en porcelaine. Ils finirent la nuit dans le bras l'un de l'autres. Mangetsu accrochée à lui comme une naufragée .Gaara lui ne s'endormit vu sa condition de démon shukaku.Pendant une partie de la nuit ,il regarda sa chère tsu-chan. Son âme sœur ,la première à lui avoir trouver de l'intérêt. Pendant lma deuxième partie de la nuit ,il partit s'entrainer. Dans la cour de sa maison ,gaara rencontra chiyo-baa percher sur son arbre , tranquille comme à son habitude.Il la rejoingnit et se mura dans le silence .Chiyo-baa le brisa de sa voix amusée :

.-On a une belle vue d'ici !

Il redressa la tête et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.La fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur le lit.Mangetsu était empêtrée dans les couvertures.Ses bras et ses jambes dénudées , ses longs cheveux étallés sur l'entièreté du lit.Il sourit et s'entraina toute la nuit en compagnie de chiyo-baa.Un peu avant l'aube ,il se faufila à l'intérieure de la maison et rentra à pas de loup dans sa chambre.Mais il rencontra deux perles d'ambres luisantes de colère.Et une voix puisante perçat le silence du matin.Réveillant au passage toute la maisonnée.

.-On peut savoir où tu étais durant la nuit ?

Il la regarda tout penaud et déclara d'une petite voix :

.-J'étais parti m'entrainer tsu-chan .

Tout les ninjas présent dans la maison s'étaient rassemblés dans la même pièce.Naruto éclata de rire se qui surprit tout le monde :

.-Le grand kazekage ,le démon tanuki.Ne fait pas le poids devant sa chère et tendre !Il a autant de force qu'un chaton !

Mangetsu le regarda excédée et déclara d'une voix pleine de menaçes :

.-Tu n'as pas intérêts à aller draguer ailleurs sinon ça finira mal pour toi !

Le homme plainrent en silence gaara d'être tromber sur ce dragon et se félicitèrent d'avoir trouver une fille moins effrayante !

* * *

SnL :Voilà pour le neuvième chapitre !Je savais pas comment finir alors !

Naru :Ta fin est merdique !

SnL : A toi tu vas commencer !

Naru :Ouais mais j'aime pas ta fin !

SnL :Ce qu'il est loud !Bon pour les commentaires négatifs vous voyez avec naruto !

Shizu : Et pour les positifs ?

SnL : Avec toi !Toi au moins ,tu ne les agrèssera pas !

Ita :Comme quoi j'ai bon gôut en ce qui concerne les femmes !

SnL : Si ca peut te faire plaisir !ù.ùDans un sens c'est grâce à rénia !

Sasu : Ouais c'est vrai t'as aucun mérite !

Ita :Toi silence hein !Avec ton bonbon ambulant !

SnL :Bon on va laissez ces deux là s'entretuer et vous vous m'envoyer vos revieuws sinon je poste plus mes chapitres !XD !Vive les menaces !


	11. Neuvième leçon:un gibier colère n’est p

Je suis très contente !J'ai eu 7 reveiuws .Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements !

**Réponses aux reveiuws : **

Yumi0 : Oyo !Salut toi!Tu es nouvelle ! sa me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise !

Asahi Shin'ju : Je veux bien faire un sasu/saku dans ce chapitre si tu veux !Il sera aussi très cho !Enfin du moins je vais essayer !

Naku :Oho !Que tu es pervers dis moi! Mais cela ne me gêne pas du moment que tu lis ma fic !

Tafolpamadlaine : Et oui c'est un monde merveilleux ! Si les parties de jambes en l'air durent aussi longtemps c'est parce qu'ils sont ninjas !N'oublie pas qu'ils peuvent utilisé leur chakra d'ailleurs lors de rapport sexuelle ,on peut influencer le malaxage de chakra ( et d'autre chose aussi mais pour cela ils utilises le mains !XD !).Ne t'inquiète pas dans ce chapitre sasuke et sakura vont faire crac crac!

Rénia : Et oui ! Mais c'est grâce à toi aussi !Pas besoin de me supplier pour avoir la suite !

Tsukieina : Bon bon bon alors pour la fic avec kiba .Il suffit que tu m'envoie un mail !Va voir dans mon profile ! Comme cela tu pourras faire la fiche avec ton personnage !

Shinna-chan : Contente que cette fois-ci tu n'ai pas oublier de poster une revieuw !Sasuke et sakura vont arriver maintenant.

Chapitre 11 : neuvième leçon : un gibier colère n'est pas bon pour les relations futur !

Gaara fronça les sourcils et sortit de la chambre d'un pas décider tandis que mangetsu se laissa tomber sur le lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

.-C'est bon ne vous inquiéter pas , vous pouvez retournez dormir !

Ils partirent tous sans se faire prier et sasuke semblait d'une humeur assez taquine aujourd'hui ! Sur tout le chemin qui menait à leur chambre ,il essaya frénétiquement de déshabiller sakura . Elle se mit à courir vers la chambre et sasuke la suivit quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre , sasuke la plaqua contre le mur et lui butina le coup de petits baisers. Sakura gémit faiblement et commença à baisser le boxer de sasuke .Elle admirait le hale de son amant. Il rit et lui dit sensuellement :

.-Tu peu toujours chercher ,tu ne trouvera pas de fin à mon bronzage !

.-Sans blague , comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir de marque ?

.-Je te le dirais si tu es très gentille avec moi !

Elle eut un sourire coquin et il déshabilla entièrement. La déposant délicatement sur le lit ,il malaxa doucement ses seins. Elle gémit et enleva complètement le boxer de sasuke pour révéler son sexe fièrement dressé. Il soupira et elle prit entre ses doigts l'objet de son désir et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens . Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et sakura ria légèrement.

.-Laisse-toi allez sasuke !Nous sommes seuls !

.-Si jamais je le faisais ,je hurlerais !

.-Hi ,hi mais ne te retiens pas !

Il soupira et fit aller ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour faire accélérer le mouvement de main de sakura.

Sakura retira sa main et tendit son bassin vers sasuke pour qu'il rentre en elle. Ce qu'il fit d'une poussée lente et régulière. Elle respira profondément et ondula du bassin. Il la prit par les fesses pour la soulevée légèrement et augmenter le mouvement de ses va et viens ! Sakura était comme dans un état second ,elle vivait cette instant pleinement et éprouvait une très grande satisfaction à voir sasuke jouir ainsi ! Comme si le climat de détente influençait les actes de chacun /ben je crois que c'est le cas / Sasuke vint plaquer sa bouche contre celle de sakura pour étouffer le cri de sakura et son propre cri ! Il jouit dans le corps de sakura. Elle en éprouva une intense satisfaction ! Peut-être que bientôt elle aussi pourrait combler le vœux le plus chère de sasuke ! Lui donner un enfant.

Elle aurait tellement aimer être enceinte de lui ! Sasuke se laissa tomber sur elle et joua avec une mèche de cheveux roses. Il semblait pensif , il se redressa et l'obligea à le regarder.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas saku ?

.-Rien !Rien du tout !

.-Oh , sa va ne mens pas ,je te connais trop bien pour ça ! En plus tu n'es pas une bonne menteuse !

Elle détourna son regard et bafouilla un peu mais il arriva à saisir l'essentielle :

.-Ben en faite je euh ben oui voilà ,je sais que tu euh tu voudrais un enfant et euh ben oui ben j'aurais bien aimer te le donner assez rapidement !

Il eut un sourire tendre et posa son front sur le sien /et la , il vit la nette différence entre le sien et celui de sakura et s'exclama : la vache ,j'avais jamais remarquer qu'il était si grand ! XD/

.-Ce n'est pas grave sakura ! Et puis je préfère l'avoir plus tard !Nous sommes un peu jeune pour être parents tu ne trouve pas /Nan moi je trouve pas spécialement /

Elle acquiesca timidement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke sourit et commença à la chatouiller par jeu. Elle riait à en pleurer s'en suivit une énorme bataille de polochon. Sasuke se prit un coussin dans la figure et il déclara forfait. Elle ria et le poussa vers le lit ,il la regarda étonné et demanda presque avec un peu de fatigue :

.-Encore ?Mais on vient de le faire !

.-Sasuke !Tu ne penses qu'a ça toi ! Je voulais juste que l'on retourne dormir un peu !

.-Ah !Bon ! Ben c'est bien ce que je disais /Menteur !En faite ,tu y pensais hein !Pervers /

Elle se coucha et vint se blottir près de sasuke qui soupira d'aise. Elle lui fit passez ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur !

* * *

Dans la chambre de shizuka et itachi :

Shizuka se laisse tomber sur le lit et cala un coussin sous sa tête. Itachi était partit dans la salle de bain pou faire ,elle ne savait quoi. Quand il en sortit ,il la retrouva endormie roulée en boule. Il sourit et la secoua légèrement.

.-Mh ?Quoi ?qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

.-Va t'habiller ,je t'avais promis de t'emmener quelque part aujourd'hui !Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle se redressa et un sourire vint illuminer son beau visage. Elle se précipita ans la salle de bain et en ressortit fraîche comme une rose et habillée.

.-On peut y aller ,je suis prête !

Il ria et la prit par la main. En sortant ,ils croisèrent gaara qui rentrait précipitamment dans sa maison avec un papier dans la main et une pince à cheveux dans l'autre. Itachi vraiment surpris l'interpella :

.-Hey !On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ?

.- Rien !C'est juste un pari entre naruto et moi !

Itachi parut satisfait de sa réponse et partit avec shizuka. Quand il rentra dans la salon hinata discutait avec naruto qui l'écoutait avec attention tout en mangeant des ramens.

.-Tout bouffe déjà ça dés le matin ?

.-Je ne mange que ça ! Alors tu les as ?

Il hocha la tête posa sur la table ce qu'il avait tout à l'heure dans les mains. Naruto eut un sourire satisfait et prit la pince et l'examina intensément. Hinata ,elle ,prit le papier et plus elle le parcourait, plus ses yeux s'agrandissait.

Elle redressa la tête et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

.-Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de …….Dans les plus vielles traditions ?

A chaque questions ,il avait hocher la tête avec détermination. Naruto tendit la pince à hinata et lui parla d'une voix joyeuse.

.-C'est un belle ouvrage ! Tu as bon goût dis-moi !

Hinata hocha la tête avec vigueur. Et reposa délicatement la pince sur la table. Gaara passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il regarda naruto et demanda avec une voix rauque d'appréhension :

.-Tu es sur que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ?Je veux dire ,tu crois qu'elle aura plus confiance ?

Naruto se gratta la tête pensif et eut un petit sourire :

.-Ben si elle a pas plus confiance ,elle pourra toujours penser que c'est seulement pour le sexe !Les filles sont si compliquées !

Hinata fronça les sourcils et lui tapa doucement le haut du crâne. Il ria et l'embrassa doucement.

.-Sauf toi hina-chan ! T'es si gentille et puis tu es vraiment prise de tête en plus t'es hyper compréhensive ! Donc pas de divergences d'opinions !

Elle sourit et se pressa gentiment contre lui. Gaara soupira et prit le papier et la pince.

.-Tu crois que je devrais lui demander maintenant ?

.-De tout façon ,tu sais ce que tsunade à dis ! Alors cela ne changera rien a part que tu lui prouve que tu le veux vraiment et que ce n'est pas une obligation.

Il acquiesça et sourit mais son sourire se figea quand un cri se fit entendre dans une chambre plus haut. Puis un deuxième vint se rajouter au premier. A première vue c'était un cri de femmes car les voix étaient très aiguës./ ben moi je connais des hommes qui ont une voix hyper aigue bon d'accord y sont castré mais bon c'est vrai quoi / Naruto ,hinata et gaara se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit et sasuke et sakura les rejoignirent dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques mètres ,ils purent enfin distinguées quelque paroles :

.-Mais c'est pas possible !Vous êtes totalement inconscients ma parole ! De vrais gamins !

.-Temari ! Sa ne te regarde pas !Sors d'ici immédiatement !

.-Si tu crois que je vais te laissez faire ! Je vais allez lui dire de ce pas !

.-NON ! Si tu fais ne serais-ce qu'u n pas je te tue sur le champ !

.-Ce serais une menace ?

.-Non ,un avertissement !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce ,mangetsu avait son katana brandir en face d'elle et temari regarda sa lame avec méfiance.

.-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et fusillèrent d'un même regard la petite rassemblée en un même point.

.-C' est cette idiote qui ne peut s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout !

Temari renifla avec mépris et la regarda avec dégout puis elle lui cracha avec fureur :

.-C'est toi qui ne fait que profiter de mon frère. Tu couches avec lui pour t'attirer ses bonnes grâces ! Tu es pire qu'une putain !Et si tu crois que ta petite menace va me faire peur et bien tu te trompe !

Temari se retourna avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage .Les traits de mangetsu se déformèren,t sous l'effet de la rage et elle se déplaça si vite que personne ne le vit. Elle se plaça derrière temari et lui asséna un coup sur la nuque .

.-Je t'avais dis de te taire !

Son expression ne se fit plus menaçante mais meurtrière et les autres en eurent des frissons dans le dos sauf naruto et gaara qui se préparaient à une éventuelle intervention.

* * *

SnL : Alors comment va finir le combat entre temari et mangetsu ?

Naru :Bonne question ! Je parie que sa va faire combat de filles crépages de chignon !XD !

SnL : Hey ho ! Toi sa va t'amuser mais moi non parce que c'est moi qui écrit !

Naru :T'avais qu'a pas commencé.

SnL : Ben je m'ennuyais moi ! Et j'avais rien d'autre à faire !

Gaa : Pauvre de nous !Si tu veux mon avis ,elle aurait meiux fais de nous laissez là où on était !

SnL : NOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS TOI !JE T'ADORE DE TROP !

Gaa : au secours sauvez moi ! Elle va me tuez !

SnL : Niaaaaaaaaah !

L'auteur qui saute sur gaara et lui fais des bisous ! Tandis que lui reste stoïque face à sa même si il rougit un peu et entre deux bisous :

SnL : Revieuws pleaze !


	12. Dixième leçon: SI tu la contrarie

Salut voici le onzième chapitre !Et oui je sais que je suis un peu en retard !Désolée mais amours !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Asahi Shin'ju :Tu aimes bien les sasu/saku ?Hum !Contente que cela te plaise !

Shinna-chan : Trop mimi ?Qu'est-ce qui est mignon ?

Haruno-sama :Aha !La perverse entre en scène !Sasu/saku nan mais y a pas que ce couple hein !

Tsukieina :Ouais vive les bastons !La pince ?Ben tu doit savoir que dans l'antiquité japonaise en faite lors d'une biiiiiiip il fallait offrir une pince à cheveux !

Naku :Si tu es perverse !lol

Stich29 :Bon bon d'accord pour TON sasuke mais gaara il est à MOI !D'accord !Je te laisse déjà sasuke c'est déjà beaucoup !

Chapitre 11:Revirement de situation, ca bouge!

Le silence pesait toujours dans la chambre et gaara restait perplexe !

.-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputées ?

Temari se leva péniblement et lacha dans un souffle :

.-Ta chère copine c'est qu'une putain !C'est dans son sang , toutes les femmes de son clan étaient comme ça !

Mangestu la regarda haineusement et le donna un coup de pied dans le ventre puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Gaara la suivit et la prit par la bras ,il l'emmena dans la tour du Kazekage. Il poussa la porte de son bureau ,l'asseya sur une chaise ,lui mis la pince dans les cheveux et posa le papier devant elle. Elle le fixa puis les larmes coulèrent devant sur ses joues.

.-Maman…Je me souviens…Elle était rousse……Ton père la connue !

Elle releva la tête et fixa son visage impassible. Il lui tendit un stylo pour qu'elle signe et elle le fit. Il s'asseya sur le bureau et déclara :

.-Bien nous nous marierons donc dans 2 jours !

Elle redressa la tête furibonde et lui cria que jamais elle ne se marierai avec lui si elle devait supporter sa sœur.

.-Tu le supportera un point c'est tout !

.-Alors tu devras m'y contraindre !

.-C'est toi qui a choisis, ma chérie !

Il lui fit un sourire glacial et rétorqua qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa famille, ça ne le regardait pas et puis ils étaient tous morts ! Elle le gifla et lui dit que ce mariage ne serait surement pas une partie de plaisir pour lui !Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte et se transporta à konoha. Gaara eut un sourire sadique :

.-Ca je n'en doute pas et c'est tout ce que je demande !Je sens que je vais m'amuser !

Il retourna chez lui et trouva sa sœur entrain d'aiguisé son épée.

.-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

.-Je l'ai reconnue quand elle dormait !Elle ressemblait bien à sa mère , tu savais bien que quand maman était enceinte de toi, papa l'a trompée avec cette femme ! Cette sale putain !

.-SUFFIT ! Mangestu n'est en rien responsable de ça !

.-Non mais elle ressemble à sa mère !Et puis tu as pas pensé que c'était peut-être ta demi-sœur ?

.-C'est impossible les dates ne concordent pas !Et puis c'est moi qui l'ai choisie alors tu n'as plus rien à lui dire compris ? Mangestu était vierge quand je l'ai rencontrée !J'ai été son première amant !

A Konoha :

.-Tsunade-sama ! Pourquoi je devrais me marié avec ce … ce …ce sale type ?Et dire que j'ai couché avec lui !J'y crois pas !Tsunade-sama, pour finir j'accepte la mission d' un an à Kiri no kuni !Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !

Quand gaara et les autres revinrent au village , elle était déjà partie !Il eut beau crier, hurler ,il n'obtint aucune réponse !C'était classé confidentiel !Même le Kazekage ne devait rien savoir ! Dans les semaines qui suivirent ,sakura et sasuke se marièrent ainsi que shizuka et itachi et naruto et hinata ! Les missions se succédaient ainsi que les mois et personne ne savaient encore le pourquoi de ces mariages arrangés. Tsunade avait seulement dis que le besoin était pressant que les trois jeunes femmes donnent le jours à une progéniture. Ce que naruto 'était empressé de faire hinata étant enceinte, tsunade était heureuse !

.-Tu as vu ? C'est quand même bien pour un début !

.-Moui mais il reste le problème de mangestu et gaara ! Ca fait quand même 10 mois qu'elle est partie maintenant !Ecourte sa mission ,je crois que tu seras surprise de ce qu'elle va te ramener !

.-Tu parais bien sur de toi !Enfin tu as quand même dirigé et sauvé ce village !Mais pourquoi restes-tu dans l'ombre ?

.-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !Envoi une missive à Kiri immédiatement !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la missive fut envoyée ainsi qu'une autre à suna mais cela ,seule tsunade le savait ! Quand une jeune femme se présenta à la porte de konoha ,elle poussa un soupir tremblant tandis que les garde la guidait vers la tour de l'hokage.

« Cela faisait longtemps !Il s'en ait passé des choses !Il faudra aussi que je le mette au courant !Comment vont-ils tous réagir ? »

En entrant dans le bureau deux têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Tsunade sourit et gaara la regarda surpris. Il s'avança et la prit dans sa bras tandis qu'un petit gazouillis se fit entendre. Il écarta les pans de sa cape et découvrit un petit nourrisson aux joues roses ,le regardant de ses grands yeux bleu !Ils devait avoir un ou deux mois pas plus !

.-Un bébé ? Mais de…de qui est-il ?Mangestu…Ce bébé…

.-C'est le tien gaara !Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu auras un quelconque rôle dans sa vie ! Vu comme ta chère sœur et toi m'avez traité je ne tiens pas à savoir quel sort vous réservé à mon fils !

.-A _NOTRE_ fils tu veux dire !Je n'étais même pas au courant de l'existence de…de notre enfant !

.-Et j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois jamais au courant !Mais bon tu l'es et maintenant tu peux rentré chez toi !

.-Pas sans mon fils ! Tu peux venir si tu veux mais il vient c'est sur !

Elle le regarda furibonde et donna un dossier à tsunade sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu appendre pendant ces 10 mois ! Elle s'apprêta à partir quand une voix glaciale l'arrêta net !

.-Reste ici mangestu !

.-Tsunade-sama ,je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !Pourquoi m'attardé encore dans la même pièce que cet individu ?J'aimerais bien rentré chez moi et prendre soin de mon bébé !

.-Ecoutez, je vous ais confié une mission à tout les deux,alors vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elle soit remplie !Vous vous marierai point à la ligne c'est un ordre ,de ton chef mangestu !

.-………………Très bien !C'est comme vous voudrez !Si ça peut servir l'intérêt du village je suis prête à me sacrifié mais certainement pas mon fils !

.-Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un monstre !Pourtant ,tu m'aimais il y a de cela moins d'un an !Quel revirement !Et tout ça à cause ma sœur ! Ecoute on va vivre ici pendant quelque temps alors il va falloir que tu te réhabitue à moi, _ma chérie_ !

Il la regarda narquois et la prit pour l'emmené dans l'appartement qu'il occupait toujours à Konoha. Il se retourna et la fixa durement :

.-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir à si bon compte ?Tu ne m'as rien dit !Tu m'as privé de la naissance de mon fils, de ses premiers mois !Comment as-tu osé ?Mangestu !A partir de maintenant ta vie va être un enfer tu peux me croire !

Elle le toisa et tressailli légèrement mais soutint malgré tout son regard. Elle resserra légèrement l'étreinte sur son fils qui dormait tranquillement ignorant la tension qui habitait sa maman.

.-Tu ne me prendras pas sestuna ! Tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur lui !C'est mon fils !

.-Alors comme cela il s'appelle setsuna ?Merci de m'en informé !

Elle le regarda méchamment et partit dans une chambre pour se reposer un peu. Elle se coucha avec son fils et s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla son fils n'était plus là et des bruits lui parvenait de la cuisine. Elle alla voir et vit gaara qui berçait lentement son fils en souriant.

.-Mais que fais-tu ?

.-Je l'habitue à ma présence !I faudra que je l'habitue à celle de temari aussi !

Elle grogna et marmonna un simple :Rêve !

* * *

Snl : Voili voilou c'est finit pour aujourd'hui !Je fais un tit n'importe quoi je sais ! Pardoooooon mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouver !

Naru :pathétique !Franchement !

SnL : tu sais ce que je te dis moi ?

Naru : euh non vas-y !

Snl : Que j'attend avec impatience les chapitres de trois personnes( yue-redmoon, miwakosôma et renia) et aussi que j'attends vos revieuws !Bisous !


	13. Onzième leçon: Vous aviez déjà du mal à

Et voilà le grand retour de moi! =) Après une longue absence j'ai décidé de reprendre mes fics abandonnées!

Onzième leçon: Vous aviez déjà du mal à gérer votre gibier? Et bien maintenant vous devrez gérer vos petits!

Mangetsu le regarda, narquoise. Gaara continuait de bercer leur fils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui préciser:

.- Tu seras surement heureux d'apprendre qu'étant de ma lignée, Setsuna se transforme en chat au contact d'une personne féminine! Donc c'est râpé pour l'habituer à ta sœur!

Elle se servit une tasse de café et haussa les cils attendant une réaction. Il haussa simplement les épaules et la regarda bizarrement.

.- Pourquoi as-tu fait un pendentif de la pince que je t'avais offerte?

.- Simplement pour ne pas la perdre! C'était un cadeau…

Il la regarda songeur et soupira en marmonnant: 'Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là?'. Se retournant furibonde, elle lui dit d'aller demander à sa chère sœur. Il souffla agacé et elle s'en alla se rendant compte qu'une dispute ne les mèneraient à rien. Elle se changea dans la chambre et en ressorti avec sa tenue d'anbu. Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

.- Je peux savoir où tu vas?

.- Je vais voir si l'Hokage a une mission pour moi. Je ne vais pas rester ici à rien faire alors que tu t'occupes de Setsu!

.- Tu restes ici! Nous devons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 mois.

.- Ca ne sert à rien de discuter dès que je prononce le prénom Temari, tu montes aux barricades!

.- C'est bon explique-toi et je ne t'interromprais pas pendant ton explication!

Le regardant septique ,elle s'assit en face de lui et joua un instant avec la pince qu'elle avait transformé en pendentif. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle entama son explication.

.- En fait à cette époque, Temari était rentrée dans ta chambre alors que j'effectuais le test de grossesse envoyer par Tsunadé-Sama. J'attendais le résultat en dormant quand elle est rentrée et m'a 'reconnue' puis a vu le test de grossesse et en a déduit… Je ne sais trop quoi en fait! Et puis elle a insulté mon clan! Un clan vieux de 10 générations! De quel droit? Et tout ça pour une histoire dont je n'étais même pas au courant!

.- Et tu avais besoin de t'enfuir pour ça?

.- Comment ça pour ça? Non mais tu as vu comment toi tu as réagi? Tu l'as soutenue! Et tu étais si froid! Comme si plus rien de ce qui me concernait n'avait d'importance!

.- Et bien, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser! Temari te dénigrait comme si tu avais décimer toute la ville et toi tu la prenais pour la dernière des imbéciles!… On a agi comme deux idiots! Et à cause de cela, j'ai perdu 1mois de la vie de mon fils. Et je n'ai pas pu assister à ta grossesse.

.- Mh… Et tu crois que ça va m'aider à lui pardonné?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux amusés. Soupirant légèrement ,elle accepta de passer l'éponge. Du moins pour l'instant. Elle demanda des nouvelles des autres couples. Gaara lui apprit qu'ils s'étaient tous mariés et que l'enfant de Shizuka et d'Itachi était né: un joli petit garçon du nom de Toppuu et que Naruto et Hinata avait eut une petit fille qui se prénommait Sayo. Elle eut un sourire mélancolique puis fut surprise en apprenant que Sasuke et Sakura n'avait toujours pas d'enfant. Gaara la regarda gêné et lui appris qu'en fait, cela faisait 10 mois qu'ils espéraient en avoir un mais que pour l'instant la nature le leurs refusait. Elle en fut peinée pour eux. Elle regarda son fils qui gazouillait gaiment dans les bras de son père. Elle sourit en le regardant. C'était un magnifique petit monstre qui ne laissait guère le temps de dormir la nuit. Avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux couleurs d'ambre, il aurait fait craquer n'importe qui! Mangetsu fut tirée de sa rêverie par un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée. Bientôt ils se firent plus insistant. Gaara se levant pour aller ouvrir avec son fils toujours dans les bras et Mangetsu sur ses talons. Quel fut la surprise de Naruto de découvrir un bébé dans les bras de son ami ainsi que son ancienne petite amie derrière lui.

.- Tu es revenue? Depuis quand? Pourquoi? Et c'est quoi ça? Dit-il en pointant le bébé qui gazouilla de plus belle.

.- Oui je suis revenue depuis ce matin car ma mission a été écourtée et 'ça' c'est mon fils… Enfin notre fils.

Il les regarda tour à tour et avoua qu'il était complètement largué! Gaara le fit rentré et lui expliqua la situation. Hochant la tête avec perplexité ,il regarda Mangetsu et la traita d'imbécile!

.- T'as facile toi! Tu peux pas juger! Tu n'étais pas dans ma situation!

.- Il suffit , de tout façon ce qui est fait, est fait! On ne peut plus revenir en arrière! Il faudrait juste régularisé notre situation! Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit un bâtard! Et puis nous devrons rentré à Suna. L'akatsuki fait des siennes et je ne tiens pas à rester trop longtemps loin de mes responsabilités.

.- Et tu veux exposer notre enfant au danger? Alors que l'akatsuki vous menacent? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère!

.- Ecoute, je ne peux pas partir longtemps et je ne veux pas être à nouveau séparé de toi! Et puis, il est temps que nous formions une famille. Il n'arrivera rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas!

.- Gaara n'a pas forcément tort et puis l'akatsuki ne risque pas de faire grand-chose quand ils apprendront que l'une des meilleurs anbu de Konoha se trouve à Suna !

.- LA meilleure tu veux dire!

Elle regarda Naruto avec un sourire et se laissa convaincre. Mais elle lui jura que s'il y avait le moindre incident, il devrait se débrouillé pour gérer les affaires de Suna depuis Konoha. Gaara leva les yeux ciel et acquiesça pour lui faire plaisir. En attendant, il restait un problème à régler, la régularisation de leur situation. D'ailleurs en voyant que le sujet de conversation arrivait sur le tapis, Naruto s'éclipsa discrètement et promis de mettre au courant leurs amis. Quand il fut parti, Gaara regarda Mangetsu et lui prit la main doucement.

.- Ecoute, après tout ce ne sont que des formalités. On peut se marier pour le bien de Setsuna, mais sache que je le fais aussi pour moi!… Au moins comme ça, je serais sur que tu ne prendras plus la poudre d 'escampette à la moindre occasion!

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Après quelques hésitations, elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras et lui soufflant des mots d'excuses dans le creux de l'oreille. Il lui demanda de se changer pour qu'ils puissent aller chez l'Hokage régler les dernières formalités. Deux heures après, ils étaient mari et femme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chez les Uchiwa:

Shizuka regarda son petit Toppuu endormi dans son berceau, Sakura le regarda aussi avec un peu d'envie. Elle soupira légèrement puis tendit l'oreille en entendant un bruit suspect. Naruto rentra avec un sourire béat et annonça la bonne nouvelle, les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent ahuries puis le bombardèrent de questions. Il y en avait tellement que Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains:

.- Trop de données, trop de données! Peux pas réfléchir! Allez leurs demander vous-même!

.- Naruto, t'es pas sympa! Mangetsu revient et toi tu ne sais même pas nous donner la moindre petite info?

.- Ben tout ce que je sais Sakura, c'est qu'ils ont un petit garçon ,il s'appelle Setsuna.

Sasuke et Itachi rentrèrent aussi dans l'appartement de ce dernier et furent surpris de retrouver Naruto dans le salon en grande discussion avec leurs compagnes. Quand ils apprirent eux aussi la nouvelle, ils décidèrent d'aller rendre une petite visite au Kazekage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chez Gaara:

.- Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi?

Gaara se retourna pour regarder sa femme. Et fronça les sourcils perplexe.

.- Comment ça ,on fait quoi? On continue normalement, sauf que maintenant nous cohabitons ensemble et…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'entrée et ils entendirent plusieurs voix excitées de l'entrée crier en même temps:

.- C'est nous!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnL: hu hu et voilà! Après 3 longues années d'absence je reprends (enfin) cette fic!

Naru: C'est pas trop tôt!

SnL: On t'as sonné toi?

Naru: Non mais…

SnL: Non mais rien! Tu te chutes et tu subis! Nah! Revieuws please!


End file.
